El sustituto
by Ailianeh
Summary: -Si, me he enamorado del sustituto de mi sensei...
1. ¿El equipo 7 desaparece?

**El equipo 7, ¿desaparece?**

Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos los cuatro.. El maestro Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y yo. Estaba muy contenta de que por fin estuviéramos de nuevo todos juntos. Como de costumbre nos encontramos donde nos presentemos. Hacía tiempo que no iba allí, y me alegré de que el maestro Kakashi nos dijera que fuésemos allí. Fui la primera en llegar. Pero me alegré de ello, ya que pude recordar viejos tiempos de aquel momento donde todos dijimos cosas, como que nos gustaba, que odiábamos. Pero mi paz se termino pronto...  
>-Sakura-chan.-Dijo Naruto, un chico alto de ojos azules y pelo rubio, muy amable y guapo para mi gusto. Por lo que me dijeron. Resulta que el el hijo del cuarto maestro Hokage. Aun que... Ahora que lo pienso, se parecen bastante.<br>-Sigues comportándote como un crío Dobe...-Siguió diciendo esta vez el chico que le acompañaba. Sasuke Uchiha. Del cual yo estuve enamorada hace tiempo. Pero que ahora mantenía una relación con una chica que conoció hace tiempo.  
>-Hola chicos.-Les dediqué una bonita sonrisa mientras se sentaban a ambos lados de mi. Como aquella vez. Sasuke Un peldaño mas arriba de las escaleras donde estaba sentada yo, y Naruto algo más hacía debajo.<br>-Ya vuelve a llegar tarde...-Refunfuño Naruto entre dientes y mirándonos a Sasuke y a mi. Suspire por tal cosa que dijo, era evidente que si no cambió en todo este tiempo, ahora iba a cambiar menos.  
>-Que te esperabas Dobe... Es Kakashi-sensei de quien estamos hablando.-Dijo echándose hacia atrás mientras una sobra conocida por todos se hechaba sobre él y ponía su cara frente a la de Sasuke.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!.-Fue lo único que se pudo escuchar. El grito más gritado por Sasuke Uchiha.<br>-Buenos días a todos.-Saludo mi sensei con una mano levantada y cerrando su único ojo visible haciendo señal de una de sus estupendisimas sonrisas.- Siento llegar tarde pero..  
>-¿Una abuela necesitaba ayuda con las bolsas?-Dijo Naruto despreocupado.<br>-¿Te encontraste un gato negro y tuviste que dar un rodeo?-Continuo Sasuke.  
>-¿Te perdiste en el sendero de la vida?.-Dije yo mirando a mi estimado sensei.<br>Kakashi se quedó algo anonadado después de las contestaciones de sus antiguos alumnos.-Pues la verdad es que venia de hablar con la quinta maestra Hokage.-Nadie se esperaba que la respuesta fuera esa. Era Kakashi Hatake, siempre ponía escusas por llegar tarde... Pero esta vez decía la verdad. Había oído a la maestra Tsunade comentar con Shizune que el maestro Kakashi se pasaría por su despacho.  
>-Seguramente, llegaste tarde a hablar con la Hokage, ¿no es cierto?.-Dije levantándome ya que después de su contestación iba a abrazarle.<br>-Es que me encontré con un perro abandonado, y se lo lleve a la hermana de Kiba para que lo examinara...-Dijo arrascandose la cabeza intentando disimular la verdad. Avía llegado tarde, la Hokage se enfado y seguramente le gritó.  
>-¡Escusas!.- Dijeron los dos chicos a la vez levantándose y mirando a su sensei.<br>Todos reímos ya que sabíamos que las respuestas del maestro Kakashi eran muy exageradas. El maestro nos abrazo a los tres a la vez, como comprenderéis, yo estaba asfixiada. Tenia a Naruto chafandome contra Sasuke. Sasuke clavándome su codo entre las costillas. Y al maestro Kakashi estampandome contra su pecho fuertemente. En el momento en el que pude sentir el pecho de Kakashi-sensei, y lo fuerte que latía su corazón. Pude sentir algo que nunca sentí antes, ni incluso cuando estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Pude oler su colonia, y ese olor a libro que viejo y gastado de los que escribía Jiraiya-sama. Poco tiempo después nos soltó y pudimos respirar aire. Aun que para mi gusto, prefería respirar el aire de mi sensei.  
>-Venga chicos. ¡A entrenar!-Dijo Kakashi, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estábamos abajo caminando hacia el Ichiraku. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estábamos en el Ichiraku apareció el maestro Kakashi con un libro de la colección 'Icha Icha' de Jiraiya.-¿Ya habéis pedido?.<br>-No.-Sonreí con mucho entusiasmo al ver que Kakashi ya había llegado.  
>-Venga Sensei... ¡Qué tengo hambre!.-Dijo el enérgico de Naruto mientras le miraba.<br>-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-Dijo mientras el peli-gris de mi sensei se sentaba a mi lado y pedía nuestras comidas. Las pedía él ya que de tanto ir al Ichiraku nos las aprendimos de memoria. Después de que nos sirvieran la comida y que como siempre Naruto terminara discutiendo con Sasuke. Kakashi dijo algo importante. Algo que nadie, ninguno de nosotros nos lo imaginábamos.  
>-¿Cómo has dicho?.-Dijo el Uchiha sin estar muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir nuestro sensei.<br>-Estarás de guasa.-Dijo Naruto sin creérselo del todo.  
>-Lo siento chicos...-Dijo Kakashi mirando a su cuenco de ramen medio lleno.-No me han dado otra opción y he de irme de la villa... Lo siento.<br>-Así que eso es lo que quería Tsunade-sama...-Dije cabizbaja por lo que acababa de decir Kakashi.-¿Por cuanto tiempo?  
>-Quizás...-Dijo mirándonos a los tres y intentando cambiar de tema.- Esta vez pago yo.-Dijo sonriente antes de que diera un golpe a la mesa y le mirara.<br>-¡¿Cuanto tiempo?  
>-Para todo lo que me queda de vida Sakura...-Dijo este mirando de nuevo a su cuenco aun medio lleno y con un aspecto poco reconocible en él. Tanto Sasuke, como Naruto y yo nos quedemos de piedra tras tal contestación como esa. Era evidente que ninguno de los tres estábamos de acuerdo con lo que había dicho la quita maestra Hokage.<br>-Alguna manera habrá para...  
>-Naruto, -Dijo nuestro sensei.- No hay nada que se pueda hacer. La decisión ya estaba toma. Incluso antes de decírmelo a mi.<br>Se me escaparon las lagrimas en aquel preciso momento. Era mi sensei, la persona en que mas confiaba aparte de en mis compañeros y padres. El único que me a defendido cuando los demás me daban la espalda. Y se iba a ir por orden de la Hokage... Aun no podría creer que esa cosa fuera cierta. Pero no podría ir a preguntarle a la Hokage... Por que si fuese cierto, aun me dolería mas. Así que me retire, bueno, mas bien salí corriendo tras decir eso Kakashi.  
>-Sakura... -Fue lo único que oí antes de salir corriendo del Ichiraku y dirigirme a casa entre lágrimas.<br>Pasaron horas desde que me fui del Ichiraku. Sabía que lo mas probable es que Naruto y Sasuke se hubieran preocupado... Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera no hacer nada... Llorar es lo único que en ese preciso momento. Seguí llorando desconsoladamente, hasta que el cansancio me pudo y me quede dormida abrazada a la almohada, pensando en que podía hacer para que mi sensei no se fuera.


	2. La despedida

Pasaron un par de horas desde que me quede dormida... Era evidente que entre el cansancio, las emociones y lo que dijo Kakashi, acabaría por quedarme dormida. Me desperté sin la esperanza de que lo que dijo el maestro Kakashi solo era una mala pasada de mi mente mientras dormía...

-Sakura-chan, abre la puerta. -Golpeaba Naruto mientras me llamaba. Me levante con los ojos inchados de haber estado llorando y le abrí.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?. Metí la pata, no tendría que haber abierto...

-Siento haberme echo pasar por Naruto, Sakura.-Dijo mi sensei que gracias a un jutsu pudo tomarme el pelo y así hacer que le abriera la puerta.-Pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Eres la única del equipo que podría entenderme en estos momentos.

Suspire y hice un gesto con la mano mientras abría del todo la puerta y Kakashi pasaba.

-¿De que quieres hablar maestro Kakashi?.-Pregunté sin saber.

-Es sobre lo que os dije en el Ichiraku. -Dijo sentandose en uno de los sillones que habían al rededor de una mesa.- No me voy por que quiera. Si no por orden expresa de la Hokage y del señor feudal...

-No pueden decidir por ti. -Refunfuñe yo entre dientes mientras le miraba.

Kakashi sonrío solo como él sabe hacerlo.-Sabes...-Continuo.- Esté donde este siempre me acordaré de vosotros y de todo lo que hemos vivido que no es poco.-Río y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su mascara.-Espero que podáis perdonarme por no poder quedarme en la villa.

-Yo no te pienso perdonar Kakashi.-Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a una ventana cercana para poder mirar a trabes de ella.

-Pero Sakura...

-¡Ni peros ni peras!-Dije mientras las lágrimas se me caían por ambos lados de la cara y miraba a Kakashi.- Eres nuestro sensei, y tienes que quedarte para protegernos... Recuerdas...'Aquellos que abandonan a sus camaradas...'

-'Son peor que escoria..'.-Concluyo Kakakashi mirándome.- No puedo hacer otra cosa. Además vendrá otro jonnin a cuidaros en mi ausencia.

-¿Tu ausencia?-Dije anonadada.- Te recuerdo que has dicho que te ibas y no volverías mas.

-Y así es... Pero..-Sonrío mientras se acercaba a mi y con sus dedos me quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos.- No pienso abandonar a mis camaradas. Y si necesitan ayuda seré el primero en estar ahí junto a ellos.

Abracé a mi sensei lo mas fuerte que pude, me aferré a su chaleco y no quería soltarme, mientras repetía para mi misma que él nunca se iría de nuestro lado y que vendría si estábamos en apuros.-¿Volverás para venir a comer al Ichiraku?

-Siempre que me apetezca estar con mis queridos alumnos.-Dijo sonriente aun abrazándome.

-Mas te vale que sea siempre.-Dije mientras me soltaba de él y le miraba.

-Ahora he de irme... -Suspiro y se giro.- He de terminar mis preparatorios para mi partida.

-¿Cuando te vas?.

-Mañana a primera hora de la mañana.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola.- Ya nos veremos Sakura...-Cerró tras él la puerta mientras yo me caía al suelo de rodillas y lloraba como una cría pequeña intentando negarme al echo. Salí corriendo después de darme cuenta que era inútil quedarme quieta y llorando. Así que decidí actuar. Fui a buscar a los chicos para contarles mi astuto plan.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Dijo Naruto tras saber de dicho plan.

-Me parece bien..-Dijo Sasuke a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándome fijamente.

-De acuerdo.-Dije alegre de que aceptarán mi plan.- Id a buscar al resto de chicos.-Dije mientras me giraba y echaba a correr.-¡Yo me encargaré de la quinta!

-De acuerdo, Sasuke. -Dijo Naruto mirando a su compañero. -Hay que hacer que el maestro Kakashi se quede aquí.

-Naruto, tu ves a por el equipo 10.-Dijo firme.- Yo me encargaré del 8. -Ambos asintieron y acto seguido fueron cada uno a sus respectivos grupos asignados para poder hacer mi estupendisimo plan. Entré en el despacho de la quinta con el máximo cuidado posible.

-¿Tsunade-sama?

-¿Si?-Respondió esta mientras me miraba y dejaba a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-Necesitaba hablar con usted sobre el tema del maestro Kakashi...-Dije dirigiéndome a su mesa.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Que se quede?-Dijo mientras me miraba.

-Si.-Dije en voz firme y ligera.

La quinta maestra Hokage se echo a reír. No se que le pareció de gracioso mi contestación pero seguí quieta frente a ella.-No puedes pedirme eso Sakura.

-Ya lo e echo Tsunade-sama. -Le dije esta ves si con algo de picardía para poder conseguir mi objetivo.

-De acuerdo. Solo voy a decir una cosa.-Dijo mientras se ponía en pie y me miraba.- Si quieres que tu sensei se quede..-Prosiguió.- Deberás tener muy buen motivo para ello. Y no me sirve la contestación 'Por que es mi sensei y le quiero'.

-Esta bien.-Fue lo que dije antes de que entraran ambos equipos, el 8 y el 10 al despacho de la quinta y se pusieran a mi lado.

-No puede echar a Kakashi-sensei.-Dijo la rubia de Ino mientras le miraba.- Todos los que estamos aquí hemos echo misiones con él y es un gran ninja.

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?. -Se oyó decir a trabes de la puerta antes de que Lee entrara de carrerón al despacho de la Hokage.- ¿Por que va a echar a Kakashi-sensei?.

Todo él mundo se quedó mirando a la Hokage en busca de su respuesta para poder comprender de tal estupidez como era echar al maestro Kakashi.

-No lo echa por que ella quiera.-Dijo el tranquilo de Shikamaru abriéndose paso entre la multitud que había en aquél momento. Por que eramos, el equipo de Kakashi, el de Asuma, el de Kurenai y el de Gay. Cuatro grupos metidos en un mismo despacho.-Es por que no le han dado otra opción.

-¡Siempre hay otra opción!-Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la quinta.

-Esta vez no Naruto...-Dijo esta mientras nos miraba a todos.- No fue idea mía acatar tal disparate como es este. Pero mis superiores lo han dicho. El maestro Kakashi a de ser trasladado de inmediato a otra villa.

-¿No se puede quedar aquí?-Dijo Neji apoyado en la pared justo al lado de Tenten.

-¿No hay otra manera?-Dijo Tenten mirando bastante apenada a la rubia Hokage.

-Es evidente que no...-Dijo esta sentándose en su silla y mirándonos mientras se mordía una de sus uñas.

-Y...¿Y a que villa se va?-Dijo Hinata mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto.

-¡Eso! Así podríamos ir a verle, ¿verdad que si Akamaru?-Dijo el alegre de Kiba mientras su compañero Akamaru ladraba.

-No lo sé.-La sala se inundó de silencio tras la respuesta de la Hokage.-Eso no es cosa mía. Ya os e dicho que no a sido idea mía. Si no del señor feudal. Y ahora si no os importa. Iros del despacho. Tengo demasiados asuntos que hacer.-Dijo mientras se ponía manos a la obra con sus papeles y documentos. Salimos del despacho y decidimos irnos todos a un lugar mas tranquilos para hablar sobre el tema.

-Pues iremos a hablar con el feudal.-Continuo Naruto.

-Se tarda demasiado tiempo en ir allí.-Le recordó Shino.

-Pues...-Intento buscar alguna escusa. Pero que va, no salia absolutamente nada de ninguna de todas de las cabezas que habíamos ahí. Ni a Shikamaru se le ocurría nada.

-Que tal si le hacemos una fiesta.-Dije mirando a cada uno de los que estábamos allí.

-Que lista es Sakura-chan.-Dijo Lee algo empanado mirándome.

-No es mala idea...-Respondió Neji.

-¿Y donde se celebrará?-Dijo la Rubia.-Te recuerdo que según nos has dicho se va mañana a primera hora.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de todo. -Sonreí y empece a correr para ir a compara algunas cosas para la fiesta de despedida del maestro Kakashi.

-No creo que funcione... Una fiesta es peor para lo ocurrido.-Comentó Shikamaru.

-¿Por que dices eso?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Dobe, no ves que Sakura lo que intenta es..

-Intenta alegrarnos a todos. -Dijo el hijo del Yondaime muy seguro de sus palabras.- Sabes Teme, si no quieres venir no vengas a la fiesta de Kakashi. Y lo mismo digo a todo los que estáis aquí.

Todos se levantaron a la ves y empezaron a andar, uno tras otro. Tal y como dijo Naruto, quien no quería estar allí que se marchara. Y así fue. Naruto fue el único que a mi regreso se encontraba allí.

-D-¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?-Pregunté.

-Se han ido.-Contesto cabizbajo el rubio.

-P-Por qu..-Antes de poder terminar la frase Naruto me abrazo fuerte hacía él.- Se que estas sufriendo Sakura, pero no te engañes a ti misma. Sabes perfectamente que una fiesta no arreglará nada.

Rompí a llorar, era evidente que Naruto sabía la verdad, solo me estaba engañando a mi misma. Intentaba alegrar a todos y intentar pasármelo bien el poco tiempo que tenia con mi sensei, pero así la fastidiaría mas... Sería mas duro para todos los que estuviéramos después de que Kakashi se marchara de la villa.

-Sakura deja de llorar.-Repitió una voz cerca de mi y de Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei...

-Así que me iba a hacer una fiesta e Sakura.

-S-si.. Pero solo empeoraría las cosas..-Dije apartándome de Naruto.

-Yo me voy.. Sakura, no llores mas vale.. ¡Qué me cierran el Ichiraku!-Dijo sonriente Naruto y se fue corriendo.-

Reí un poco al ver como marchaba corriendo Naruto secándome las lágrimas con las manos. Y miré al jonnin que tenía delante mientras él me sonreía.

-Sakura, te prometo que volveré.

-No quiero que vuelvas, quiero que te quedes.-Me volvieron a saltar las lágrimas.

-Pues felicidades lo has conseguido.-Dijo mirándome.

-¿Eh?-Dije sin enterarme de lo que decía.

-Me dan un par de días mas para quedarme gracias a la Hokage. Y me a dicho que te diga que tienes que decirle algo importante para que me quede.

-¡!-No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Dos días. Lo necesario para pensar en que decir a la Hokage para que Kakashi-sensei se quedara en la villa. Kakashi río al ver mi contestación mientras yo le miraba y me rascaba la cabeza como solía hacer el para que su excusa se notara mas de lo evidente. -Entonces...-Me sonroje mucho y me acerque a él mientras el me miraba y se sonrojaba al igual que yo.-¿Me invitas al Ichiraku?-Dije mirándole sonriente. Mientras el se echaba a reír.

-Claro.-Dijo y empezó a andar, mientras rebuscaba en un bolsillo su libro de 'Icha Icha'.

-Nunca entenderé esos libros. -Dije mirando la portada.

-Eres muy pequeña Sakura.-Dijo leyendo su libro mientras andaba.

-No lo soy.-Inflé los mofletes cual niña pequeña mientras él me miraba y reía. Entremos en el Ichiraku y nos encontremos a Sasuke, a Naruto y a la chica del primer nombrado.

-Sakura, esta es Karin. -Dijo Sasuke señalándola con la mano mientras ella se levantaba y me daba dos besos cuales se los devolví encantada antes de que me susurrara al oído.

-Acercate a Sasuke mas de la cuenta y tu misma probaras en tus carnes que es sufrir.

Me quede con una cara como diciendo 'Veeeeeeeeenga, una tía que acabo de conocer me amenaza de muerte por acercarme a Sasuke'. Kakashi me miro y yo le dedique una sonrisa para que no se me notara la cara que se me había quedado. Me senté al lado de Naruto antes de contarles la buena noticia. Aun que primero quería algo de risa...

-Chicos.. he decidido decirles algo importante.-Miré a Kakashi y asentí al igual que él.- El maestro Kakashi me a propuesto matrimonio.

Naruto, se atragantó con el ramen, Sasuke, escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, Karin flipo en ese momento, y la pareja de Shikamaru y Ino que pasaban por allí entraron de golpe y gritaron a la vez '¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?'. Kakashi y yo nos echemos a reír mientras ellos nos miraban con cara de 'os vamos a matar' o de '¡¿Estáis locos?'.

-Chicos tranquilo que es broma...-Respondió Kakashi al ver sus caras mientras yo le daba golpecitos en la espalda.-Pero así prestáis mas atención.

-Que problemáticos sois...-Dijo el Nara al lado de su chica rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir Kakashi?-Dijo Ino mientras le miraba.

-Me han dado dos días mas para quedarme en la villa.

Todos saltaron de alegría al escuchar eso. Shikamaru y Ino se fueron corriendo a decírselo a los demás. Naruto dijo que invitaba a ramen, Sasuke y Karin rieron mientras que Sasuke le contaba lo que había pasado con Kakashi.

-Lo siento chicos, creo que voy a pasar del ramen.-Sonreí y marché del Ichiraku camino a casa.

-Adiós Sakura-chan.-Dijo Naruto mientras pedía ramen a diestro y siniestro.

Llegué a casa y me descalcé como hacia siempre. Me diriji a mi habitación donde encima de una mesita estaba el retrato de el equipo 7. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y yo. Los cuatro felices, y así iba a seguir siendo. Cogí papel y boli y empece a pensar en alguna buena razón para que Kakashi-sensei se quedara en la villa.


	3. La carta a Tsunade

Serían mas de media noche cuando termine de escribir todo lo que pensaba de Kakashi-sensei para poder hacer que se quedara... -¡Aun es poco!.-Dije mirando el par de folios que había rellenado y se encontraban encima de la mesa. Aun no había comido nada desde que llegue del Ichiraku hacía cosa de 6 horas o más. Me levante a la cocina y a mi sorpresa. No tenia nada de comer.

-Toma.-Dijo una sombra alargando la mano detrás de mi con ramen instantáneo en ella.

-¡!.-Empece a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro por toda la cocina hasta que me hice daño a mi misma.- ¡Mala persona!.-Fuese quien fuese.-¡Por tu culpa me he echo daño!.

-Lo siento Sakura.-Dijo encendiendo la luz de la cocina.- Pero deberías cocinar con la luz encendida.-Dijo Kakashi detrás de mi sonriendo. Vale, se que es raro, pero estoy en mi casa y se donde están las cosas, no me hace falta encender la luz.

Cogí el ramen instantáneo que me ofreció el maestro Kakashi y me lo prepare.-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Es que me aburría en mi apartamento y he decidido a hacerte una visita.-Dijo mientras se acomodaba en un sillón.

-Vale, pero como has entrado.

-Por la ventana.-Señalo a una ventana abierta de par en par.-Deberías cerrar las ventanas Sakura, podrían entrar ladrones.

Genial, mi sensei se cuela en mi casa a través de la ventana y él mismo me dice que tenga cuidado con los ladrones... Suspire y le miré.-Estaba escribiendo las cartas para la maestra Tsunade. Ya sabes, para que te quedes.

-¿Son esas?-Dijo mientras con la mano cogía los folios de encima de la mesa y ponía a echarles un vistazo.

-Si.-Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la cocina para coger dos palillos y poder comer el ramen instantáneo. Me senté y mire a mi maestro que estaba dejando los papeles de nuevo en la mesa.

-Me parece que eso es suficiente.

-Pues a mi no.-Dije comiendo ramen.- Es poco para un sensei como tu maestro Kakashi.

No se en lo que pensaría Kakashi en aquel momento, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron, bueno, su mejilla, supuse que la otra también. Se levanto y me miro.

-No te acuestes muy tarde Sakura.-Sonrío y me dio un beso en la frente. Fue una pena no poder sentir los labios de Kakashi-sensei, aun que fue la primera vez que mostraba afecto hacia otra persona. Así que me sonroje y ni miré como se iba y cerraba la puerta tras él. Dejé el bote de ramen instantáneo sobre la mesa y cerré la ventana por donde Kakashi había entrado.-Juraría que la cerré...-Me fui quitando la ropa dejándola por el suelo hasta mi dormitorio donde allí pude poner ya por fin mi cómodo pijama y meterme en la cama a dormir.

-Sakura-chan.-Dijo alguien moviéndome.

-Déjame un rato más.-Me tapé con las sabanas.

-Es una dormilona.-Dijo otra voz.

Desperté al momento de escuchar la segunda voz.-¡¿CÓMO HABÉIS ENTRADO? -Dije mirando a Naruto y Sasuke que se habían asustado.

-P-Pues...-Empezó Naruto.

-Por la ventana.-Concluyó Sasuke.

-¡Pero si cerré la ventana!.

-Es que Sasuke la a abierto por que no contestabas.

Les matare. Eso fue lo único que pensé antes de ver que había pasado con mi ventana, la cual estaba destrozada, literalmente.

-¡¿ESTAIS LOCOS O QUE?-Dije mirándoles con cara de 'os voy a descuartizar con mi kunai'.-¡Mirad que le habéis echo a mi ventana!

-Lo sentimos Sakura...-Dijo Naruto cabizbajo.

-No era nuestra intención...-Siguió el Uchiha.

Suspire y sonreí. No podría enfadarme con ellos. Estaba feliz de poder darle la carta a la maestra Hokage para que Kakashi-sensei se quedara y así todo fuera normal.

-¿Para que habéis venido?.

-Ya esta aquí el sustituto de Kakashi.

Flipé. El sustituto de Kakashi ya estaba en Konoha y él ni siquiera se había ido. Entre en mi habitación para cambiarme y vestirme mientras que Naruto y Sasuke esperaban en el salón. Cuando entré en el salón vi a los chicos hablando con Kakashi y su acompañante. El sustituto.

-Chicos este es...

-¿Por que esta to' dios en mi casa?-Pregunté.

-Por que es el sitio de reuniones oficial del equipo siete.-Dijo Naruto riendo.- Aun que está algo desordenado.. Y sucio... Y..-Le di tal capón que le dolería la cabeza para todo lo que quedaba de día. Es que, rompía mi ventana, me despertaba y para colmo criticaba mi casa. Si hombre, lo que me faltaba a mi.

-¿Por donde iba...?-Se quedó pensativo Kakashi mientras nos miraba.

-Por tu acompañante.-Dijo Sasuke sin mucha gana.

-A si. Chicos este es Suigetsu.

Suigetsu. Su nombre ya de por si me daba mala espina, mas que sus dientes que parecían mas de tiburón que de persona.

-Encantada, yo soy Sakura Haruno.-Sonreí ya que no pude hacer otra cosa.-Pero no se por que has venido si definitivamente Kakashi-sensei se va a quedar en la aldea.

-Eso aun no lo sabes niñata.-Dijo despreocupado mientras sonreía.

Ese fue el colmo. Me llama niñata, entra en mi casa sin mi permiso y encima bebe agua tan tranquilo.- ¡Se acabo!-Grité.-¡Todo el mundo fuera!

Naruto y Sasuke salieron corriendo hacia la puerta mientras que Suigetsu se quedaba sentado tan normal bebiendo de su botella y mirando los folios.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlos.-Creo que fue lo ultimo que escucho Kakashi antes de salir por la puerta también y dejarme a solas con esa cosa llamada Suigetsu. Obviamente paso de mi como Naruto pasa de comer verduras. Así que empezó a leerlo, linea por linea, palabra por palabra. Al terminar me dedicó una bonita sonrisa con sus amados dientes de tiburón.

-No esta nada mal para que lo haya escrito alguien como tu.

-Se lo tengo que llevar a la maestra Tsunade, así que devuélvemelos.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Le miré con la misma mirada que mira Naruto cuando le intentan quitar un poco de ramen.-Por favor, quiero que Kakashi se quede en la aldea.-Suspire y me acerque a él con mi único objetivo de quitarle los folios.-Así que si no te importa. Dámelos.

Suigetsu me cogió de la mano y tiro hacia él y así poder estar mas cerca de mi.-Si quieres que tu sensei se quede.-Dijo susurrándome al oído.- No hace falta que escribas tanto. Solo pon lo que de verdad sientes si se va y lo que sientes cuando esta.-Dijo antes de soltarme y lamerme la mejilla.

-¡!-Dije gritando al ver que me había lamido.

-¿Ahora ya tengo mote?-Dijo él mientras reía.

Puse mis manos en su espalda mientras tiraba de él hacía la puerta y la abría.- ¡Vete! -Cerré de un portazo y me quite su saliva de mi mejilla por culpa de su lametón. Me fui a coger los folios que había dejado por el suelo Suigetsu, ya que se le habían caído. Volví a leerlos de nuevo fijándome al igual que Suigetsu todo lo que había puesto. Tenía razón, y odiaba admitirlo, había cosas que no decían nada de Kakashi. Y si lo decían era mas bien poco. Decidí romperlos y comenzar a escribir de nuevo. Mientras que yo escribia de nuevo todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con Kakashi dándole una buena razón a la Hokage para que se quedara. Kakashi y Suigetsu se fueron al restaurante de dangos a comer algo.

-Así que es por eso que gritaba...-Dijo Kakashi mientras comía nadie sabe como los dangos.

-Si.-Comentó Suigetsu mientras se metía a presión los dangos.-Es una buena chica. Pero algo boba.

-¿A que te refieres?-Miro Kakashi a Suigetsu sin saber.

Suigetsu no le contestó, se quedo callado comiendo dangos y sonriendo.-Eso lo tendrás que saber tu Kakashi, para eso eres el sensei.

Mientras ellos seguían comiendo yo terminé de escribir, la verdad es que escribí menos de lo que pensé. Y quise que Suigetsu al igual que antes, me diera su opinión, eso si, esta vez sin lametón. Salí corriendo de casa con el folio en la mano hacia todos los lugares conocidos y a los que iba el maestro Kakashi. Finalmente los encontré en el restaurante de dangos.

-¿Sakura que..?-Empezó Kakashi.

-¡Mira!-Le puse el folio delante de la cara a Suigetsu mientras el lo cogía y lo miraba al igual que antes.

Él río sin yo entender mucho el porque. Pero después me susurro algo al oído.

-Lo conseguiste.-Dijo mientras me sonreía.

-¡Gracias!-Le abrace para sorpresa de todos lo que habíamos allí. Y yo la primera sorprendida de hacer eso. Al principio pensé que Suigetsu sería una mala persona, o un violador con sonrisa de tiburón. Pero al final me di cuenta que él solo quería ayudarme, dijo eso solo para poder decirme lo que verdaderamente quiere leer la maestra Tsunade. Salí corriendo desde el puesto de dangos hasta el despacho de la quinta maestra Hokage.

-¡¿Como que no puedo pasar?.-Dije mientras miraba a Izumo y a Kotetsu.

-La maestra Tsunade no quieren que la molesten.-Dijo el primero mientras ponía los brazos en jarras y me miraba.

-¡Es que a mi me da igual lo que quiera la quinta!.-Seguí protestando.

Suspiraron a la vez y Kotetsu me miro.-Entra, has lo que tengas que hacer y sal rápido.

-¡Gracias chicos!-Entré corriendo mientras gritaba.- ¡Os quiero! -Entré sigilosa mientras miraba hacía todas direcciones. El despacho de la Hokage se encontraba en el último piso... Y tenia que ir rápido. Así que empece a correr como loca en un manicomio. Al llegar al último piso jadeando por haber corrido tanto golpeé la puerta del despacho.

-¿Maestra Tsunade?.-Dije mientras entraba a la pequeña habitación y veía a la Hokage mirándome.

-¿Traes la carta?-Preguntó firme.

-Aquí esta.-Dije entregándole la carta.

-Shizune.-Dijo la maestra Tsunade entregándole la carta.- Enviásela al señor feudal.

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama.-Dijo Shizune mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la cerraba tras de mi.

-Pensé...

-Pensaste que la leería yo.-Sonrío y me miro.- Ya os dije ayer que no fue idea mía, sino del señor feudal. Así que no es mi decisión leerla o no leerla.

-Eso quiere decir que el señor feudal puede o no leer la carta, ¿no?.-Dije preocupada

-Exacto. Pero yo le e pedido a Shizune que ponga que va en nombre de la Hokage antes de que la trajeras.

-Pero por dentro pone Sakura. -Dije mirándola sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Pero así estamos seguros de que la leerá.-Sonrió y me miró.

Suspiré y me fui de la sala alegre por saber que leería mi carta y triste por que no sabía bien si sería suficiente para el señor feudal. Pero luego pensé en las palabras de Suigetsu, 'lo conseguiste' . Sonreí al recordar aquellas palabras que para mi significaban mucho. Salí de la mansión Hokage y me despedí de Izumo y Kotetsu.

-¡Sakura!-Saludo la rubia.

-Ino.-Me paré y le mire.-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Has visto al sustituto de Kakashi?-Me dijo emocionada.

-O por dios.. Ino otra vez... -Suspire ya cansada.- También te pasó con el imbécil de Sai. Además te recuerdo que Shikamaru y tu estáis...

La rubia rápidamente me tapó la boca para que no pudiera seguir hablando.-Cállate. Te puede oír alguien...-Comento destapandome la boca.

-Si, Kotetsu y Izumo no te digo...-Conteste irónica.

-Pero tu ya sabes-Cambio su voz normal a un susurro.-Que Shikamaru y yo estamos saliendo...

-Yo y media villa cariño mio.-Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que Ino me cogiera del brazo y me llevara delante del sustituto.

-Hombre... Si está aquí la pelirosa.-Dijo mirándome.

-¿Ahora tengo un mote?-Le dije mientras sonreía.

Ino me miro y me susurro algo a la oreja, que no pude oír bien por todas las chicas que estaban gritando al rededor de Suigetsu.

-¿Le diste la carta al final?-Preguntó.

-Si, Shizune ya la a enviado al señor feudal en nombre de Tsunade para que la lea.-Sonreí.

-Me alegro de verte contenta, y no como esta mañana chillona.-Dijo con un ojo cerrando y mirándome de reojo.

-Idiota.-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir antes de que todas las chicas de la villa me miraran con cara de asesinas, incluso estaba Tenten, Hinata y Karin, la que me amenazó de muerte por acercarme a Sasuke. Marché de aquel lugar con la intención de no volverme a encontrar con Suigetsu, pero antes de todo me pase por el Ichiraku para comer algo. Pedí mi bol habitual de ramen mientras miraba a los lados por si venia tal cosa como era Suigetsu. Vale que me aya ayudado... Pero es idiota. Empecé a comer mientras que veía que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-Itadakimas Sakura.-Sonrío Sasuke.

Trague lo que me estaba comiendo y respondí con una sonrisa.-Itadakimas.-Seguí comiendo.

-¿Has visto a Karin?.

-Si... Estaba con las demás chicas rodeando a Suigetsu.-Miré mi cuenco de ramen vacío. Mientras hacia señales al hombre del Ichiraku. Le di a Sasuke un beso en la mejilla.-Gracias.-Salí corriendo antes de que se diera cuenta.

-¿Gracias?.-Miro mi plato de ramen.- ¡Sakura!

-Tiene que pagarlo.-Respondió el dueño. Mientras que Sasuke sacaba su cartera y le daba el dinero.

Corrí sin darme cuenta de lo que había delante, casi me mato un par de veces pero consegui llegar a casa sana y salva. Antes de abrir la puerta me fije en que mi ventana ya no estaba rota. Y que al entrar no había ningún cristal en el suelo.-Pero que...-Es lo único que dije antes de que me cogieran por detrás de la cintura.

-No grites, no me pegues y sobre todo. Estate quieta.-Susurro en mi oído el chico con dientes de tiburón.- Hay alguien en tu casa.


	4. La respuesta

-¿Qué? -Fue lo único que salió de mi boca al ver lo que Suigetsu había dicho. Antes de que yo escuchara un ruido que venia de mi habitación.

-Quédate aquí. Y pase lo que pase no entres en la habitación.-Me miro mientras deslizaba su mano por mi pierna derecha para coger un kunai del portador de armas que todos teníamos. Yo me sonrojé bastante pero no de dio ni cuenta ya que cuando fui a mirarle ya no estaba. Pasaron barios segundos desde que Suigetsu entro en mi habitación. Después de escuchar ruidos casi inaudibles, escuche otro mas fuerte. Salí corriendo a mi habitación y me pare en la puerta. Y allí le vi. Suigetsu tenia su antebrazo en el cuello del hombre que estaba presionándolo contra la pared y con el kunai apuntándole al corazón.

-Te dije que te quedaras fuera Sakura. -Dijo Suigetsu sin quitar de vista al hombre que estaba frente a él.

No sabía que contestarle, estaba tan asustada en ese momento que me temblaban las piernas...

-Sakura. Llama a Kakashi y cuéntale lo sucedido.-Me miro con bastante desdén.- ¡Rápido!

Salí corriendo de casa dirigiéndome a algún lugar donde estuviera el maestro Kakashi. Mientras me alejaba empecé a escuchar ruidos de nuevo y decidí darme mas prisa.

-¡Sakura! -Saludo Ino.

-¡Ino! -Me paré rápida. Y miré a Ino y a su acompañante. Shikamaru.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó el chico.

-¿Habéis visto a Kakashi-sensei?

-Si, esta en el Ichiraku con los chicos pero...

No dejé terminar la frase a Ino cuando salí corriendo hacia el Ichiraku que estaba bastante cerca. Una ves llegue allí me los encontré. Sasuke, Naruto y el maestro Kakashi. Llegué exhausta de tanto correr y de darme tanta prisa. Así que fui directa al grano.

-Hola Sak...

-Maestro Kakashi hay un hombre en mi casa y Suigetsu esta con él pero no se lo que a pasado por que al salir de casa e vuelto a escuchar ruidos. Y.. Y... -Rompí a llorar. Demasiada presión. Aun que fuera Suigetsu el que estaba en peligro y no me cayera muy bien, estaba bastante preocupada. Todos se quedaron de piedra. Naruto me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para que me diera cuenta que estaba a salvo.

-Sasuke. Ves al escuadrón de interrogatorios y avisa a Ibiki y a Inoichi. Rápido. -Dijo Kakashi bastante seguro de su comentario.- Sakura quédate aquí con Naruto. -Kakashi-sensei echo a correr hacia a casa para poder ayudar a Suigetsu.

Al llegar a casa Kakashi-sensei abrió la puerta mientras se subía el protector y dejaba ver su sharingan. Entró en la habitación con bastante seguridad y kunai en mano. Al entrar vio a Suigetsu sobre el hombre apuntándole con el Kunai en la garganta.

-Sakura a tardado demasiado en avisarte. -Contesto Suigetsu sin mirar a su compañero.- Casi no lo cuento.

-No te quejes. -Dijo Kakashi poniéndose al lado de él y agachándose para poder mirar el rostro de el hombre que estaba allí.- He mandado a Sasuke a que vaya al escuadrón de interrogatorios.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Suigetsu mientras miraba la mano que Kakashi había extendido para poder quitar la mascara al hombre que había entrado. Al quitarla vio su rostro. Un rostro fina de tez pálida y ojos oscuros. Un mechón de pelo le cubría la mayor parte de la cara y no dejaba ver su ojo izquierdo. Al poco tiempo llego el escuadrón de interrogatorios con Ibiki y un par de ANBU's de Konoha.

-Esta bien chicos. Coged al hombre y llevadlo a la sala de tortura. Allí hablare con él.-Dijo Ibiki mientras Suigetsu se quitaba de encima del hombre y los ANBU's lo cogía y se lo llevaban.- Gracias por avisarnos Kakashi. -Fue lo último que dijo Ibiki antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse a la sala de tortura.

Suigetsu suspiro mirando la habitación destrozada y sentándose en la cama.-Por que irían tras Sakura...

-No lo sé. -Dijo Kakashi bajándose de nuevo el protector tapando su ojo izquierdo.- Espero que Ibiki nos lo pueda decir.

Mientras pasaba todo eso, yo estaba en el Ichiraku comiendo con Naruto. Bueno, comiendo no por que no había ni siquiera tocado mi bol de ramen. No tenia ganas de comer. Quería salir corriendo a mi casa y mirar que tanto Suigetsu como Kakashi estaban bien.

-Deberías comer algo Sakura. -Me dijo Naruto mientras me miraba preocupado.- Kakashi-sensei y Suigetsu son ninjas muy fuertes, no saldrán heridos tan fácilmente. -Sonrió y se levanto.- Pero si lo que quieres es ir a tu casa yo te acompañaré. -Me tendió una mano que yo cogí mientras me levantaba y le abrazaba.-

-Gracias Naruto...

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan. Todo habrá salido bien.-Sonrió y me soltó.- Y ahora hay que ir a tu casa para que veas que todo a salido bien.

Echemos andar por las calles de Konoha con bastante prisa pero sin correr. No tenía que notarse mucho que había pasado algo. De camino nos encontremos con Sasuke.

-Sakura. -Dijo este.

-¿Has visto a...?-Empecé yo antes de que él me negara con la cabeza. Me conocía a la perfección que sin terminar de decir mi frase ya sabía perfectamente que iba a decir.

Eche a correr hacía mi apartamento que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estaba. Subí las escaleras del edificio y entré. Al principio todo era normal. Como antes. Pero aun tenia miedo a encontrarme con otra persona que no fueran ellos dos. Entré en la habitación mientras ellos me miraban y Kakashi me sonreía y Suigetsu fijaba su vista en un corte de su brazo que tapo rápidamente para que no lo viera.

-Kakashi-sensei... Suigetsu... -Caí al suelo de rodillas llorando y dando gracias a que los dos estuvieran bien mientras ellos se ponían justo en frente de mi y mi sensei me tendía la mano.

-Estamos bien Sakura. -Dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y sonreía.- Todo esta bien. Hemos llamado a Ibiki y se lo a llevado para sacarle información. Así sabremos lo que esta pasando.

-Será bueno que mires si te falta algo. Es posible que te pudiera haber cogido cualquier cosa antes de que entráramos.-Añadió Suigetsu con la mano aun en el brazo.- Yo me marcho. Sakura.-Sonrió.- No te preocupes. Todo a salido bien. -Se dirigió a la puerta por la cual salió y se dirigió a su casa para poderse curar el brazo mal herido.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba cada rincón de mi habitación. A primera vista no faltaba nada. Estaba todo. El dinero, las joyas. Todo lo que un ladrón podría robar. Miré en cajones, armarios incluso debajo de la cama. Todo estaba en su sitio. Kakashi se encontraba contra la pared mirándome.

-Esta todo. -Me giré y le miré.- Parece que no se a llevado nada.

-Me alegro. -Dijo este despegándose de la pared y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Te dejaré sola. Así podrás pensar en tus cosas. -Salió y yo decidí darme un baño. Ya era mas tarde y el sol estaba desapareciendo tras las cabezas de los Hokages. Yo seguía en la bañera con los ojos cerrados y pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Como al principio de la mañana me habían presentado a Suigetsu. Como en el despacho de la Hokage entregaba mi carta para el señor feudal. Y como había sido cuando entré en casa y Suigetsu me dijo que había alguien aparte de nosotros. Salí de la bañera envolviéndome en una toalla y caminando despacio hacía mi habitación para ponerme mas cómoda. Empecé a cambiarme cuando escuche un ruido. Cogí un kunai y me dirigí hacía el ruido que era simplemente la ventana que del viento chocaba y sonaba. No me sentía segura. Así que decidí salir fuera con la ropa que llevaba puesta y dar una vuelta hasta que tuviera sueño. Caminé hasta que alguien me cogió del brazo y acto reflejo lo tire al suelo, mas por miedo que por protección.

-Ay... Sakura, eso me a dolido. -Dijo Kakashi desde el suelo.- Pero me alegro que sepas defenderte.-Sonrió.-

-¡Maestro Kakashi como se le ocurre venirme por la espalda! -Le dije enfadada en un tono no muy alto por que era muy tarde y habría gente durmiendo.

Kakashi se levantó y me miro. -¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

-Podría decir lo mismo maestro Kakashi.

Él se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza sonriendo.-Solo estaba dando un paseo. Pero tu... Es muy tarde y deberías estar durmiendo.

-No puedo dormir. A cada ruido me despierto. A cada sombra que veo siento miedo de que vuelvan a entrar y me hagan daño... -Conteste refregándome las manos en los brazos como si tuviera frío.

-Es normal. -Dijo este sonriendo.- Por que no vienes a casa y duermes allí. Así podrás dormir tranquila. Yo cuidaré de ti.

-N-No quiero ser molestia maestro Kakashi...

-Mis alumnos nunca son molestos... Bueno, puede que al principio lo fueran un poco. -Sonrió.- Pero mi alumna a sufrido hoy algo que no se lo desearía a nadie. Y como sensei que soy, debería ayudarla. Así que te vienes conmigo si o si.

-De acuerdo... -Suspiré y eche a andar junto al maestro Kakashi hasta llegar a su apartamento. Estaba a unos diez minutos de donde estábamos. Al llegar Kakashi abrió la puerta para que pasara y me indicó donde estaba cada cosa por si necesitaba algo. Después me indico su habitación donde dormiría yo esa noche.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré en el salón.-Se giro y antes de dar el primer paso le cogí del brazo.

-No me deje sola Kakashi-sensei. -Le mire desde su cama mientras el me cogía de los hombros y me miraba.

-Un ninja no puede mostrar sus sentimientos. ¿Recuerdas Sakura?

-L-Lo sé... Pero...

Kakashi-sensei me echo hacía atrás tumbandome en la cama mientras él se echaba a mi lado y me acariciaba la mejilla y sonreía.

-Tu tranquilizate y duerme. Yo estaré aquí contigo.

Cerré los ojos tras las palabras de mi sensei tenia bastante sueño y sentía que él estaba a mi lado. Así que ni me preocupé por los ruidos ni sombras ni nada. Simplemente dormía. Al amanecer la luz entraba por la venta del maestro Kakashi, me desperté y quería salir de allí. Que vieran a una alumna salir de casa de su sensei en pijama, no era muy buena idea. Pero no podía moverme. Kakashi me tenia cogida de la cintura mientras el dormía. Me sonroje bastante al ver su brazo sobre mi. Lo aparte con cuidado cogiendo el brazo y dejándolo sobre la cama. Salí de puntillas sin hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Dónde vas Sakura? -Dijo Kakashi mientras se sentaba aun tapado de cintura para abajo dejando ver su torso. Me sonrojé.

-Y-Yo... B-Bueno...

-Te vas a casa ¿no? -Dijo él mientras se levantaba. Me desilusionó bastante que durmiera con una mascara. Pero en ese momento no me importaba la mascara.

-Si.-Dije con firmeza para que no se notara mucho lo nerviosa que estaba.

-De acuerdo. -Kakashi se puso la camiseta y quitándose la mascara y poniéndose bien la de la camiseta.- Si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy -Sonrío y salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina. Yo por otra parte salia de la casa de Kakashi y iba con bastante prisa a mi casa para ducharme, y vestirme para estar preparada para ir a ver a la quita a ver si ya estaba la respuesta del señor feudal.

-Sakura.-Dijo una voz tras de mi.

Me giré haber quien era. -Shikamaru.

-Buenos días. -Dijo este.- Te has levantado muy temprano ¿no?

-B-Bueno si.. -Sonreí.- Aun que tu no te has quedado atrás. ¿Donde vas a estar horas?

Suspiro y miro al cielo con las manos en los bolsillos y con cara de despreocupado.-Pues iba a hablar con la maestra Tsunade. Pero resulta que esta durmiendo.. Que problemático...

-Hombre Shikamaru es que son las siete de la mañana. Que te esperabas. -Reí un poco mientras le observaba.

-Pero, ¿por que estas en pijama? Además. Tu casa es por allí -Señaló calle abajo.- ¿De donde vienes?

-T-Tengo prisa Shikamaru -Salí corriendo de los nervios, me dio pena no poder contestarle, pero no le iba a decir que venia de casa de mi sensei de haber pasado la noche con él.

-Que problemáticas son las mujeres... -Suspiró y echo a andar hacía el lado contrario mirando al cielo despreocupado.

Llegué a casa algo cansada de tanto correr. Entré en el baño, me duché tranquilamente, me vestí y desayune mientras se pasaba la mañana. Antes de que me quisiera dar cuenta ya eran mas de las diez. Así que decidí ir a ver a la Hokage haber si tenia la respuesta del señor feudal.

Salí de casa tranquilamente mirando lo que había en todos los lados. Me daba la impresión de que ya estaba segura, de que no tenia que por que tener miedo. Sentía que todos me protegerían si me pasaba algo. Por que un que como diría Shikamaru 'fuese problemático' Era un miembro de la Hoja, y si nadie dejo que le pasara nada a ninguno de mis camaradas, creo que conmigo no harían una excepción. Entré en la mansión Hokage mientras me dirigía al despacho y me encontraba con Kakashi y Suigetsu.

-¿Siempre tardas tanto?-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Me e entretenido por el camino. Solo eso.-Conteste con desgana.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿entramos?-Sugirió Kakashi, que estaba incluso mas nervioso que yo por la respuesta de la Hokage.

Al entrar vimos a Tsunade sentada en su silla, a Shizune a su lado con el cerdito de la maestra en brazos y sonriente.

-Sakura Haruno. -Dijo la rubia de la Hokage.- Enhorabuena. Kakashi Hatake se quedará en la villa.

Me alegré tanto que tenia ganas de gritar y saltar por medio del despacho, pero me aguante las ganas. Kakashi sonrió y asintió.

-¿Y Suigetsu? -Pregunte con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera 'se tiene que ir'.

-Se quedará. Él ya forma parte de la Hoja. Además Sakura. Ayer te ayudo ¿no es así?

-B-Bueno si pero...

-Pero no hay escusas. Ahora tengo que marcharme. Creo que Ibiki tenia que decirme algo sobre el hombre de ayer. -Dijo mientras abría la puerta y nos hacía un gesto con la mano para que saliéramos y ella saliera junto a Shizune tras nosotros. Salimos del recinto de la Hokage yo pensando en por que se tendría que quedar. Aun que si me había salvado la vida... Pero... Es un arrogante.

-Sakura.

Miré a Suigetsu.-Dime.

-Se que no te hace gracia que me quede. Pero intentemos llevarnos bien ¿vale? -Me tendió su mano para poder hacer un apretón.

-De acuerdo.-Agarré su mano justo antes de que él nuevamente, me cogiera de la cintura y me volviera a lamer la mejilla.- ¡Suigetsu te voy a matar!

-No, no lo arás, por que me adoras.-Dijo él quitando sus manos y caminando hacia Kakashi que nos miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Perdona? -Me quedé de piedra al escuchar tal respuesta.

-Y encima estas loca por mi. Al igual que todas las chicas de la villa.-Dijo mirándome de reojo.

-Mas quisieras tu chaval. -Salí detrás de él pegandole un pequeño empujón en la espalda y riendo mientras el decía sus chorradas y yo le respondía sin mucha gana. Kakashi-sensei que iba un poco mas atrás que nosotros reía al vernos.


	5. La misión

Pasaron los días, y Naruto y Sasuke se habían ido a una misión en la villa de la Nube. El Raikage necesitaba tener unas palabras con el Nueve Colas y tener controlado a su hermano pequeño. Así que decidió que fuera él a la Nube. Yo por otro lado me quedé en la aldea junto a Kakashi y Suigetsu. Bueno en la aldea antes de que me dijeran eso...

-¡No pienso ir con él! -Grité enfadada y con razón.

-Yo tampoco quiero ir contigo chillona... -Dijo Suigetsu detrás de mi y despreocupado.

-Sakura, es una orden, la acataras si o si. -Dijo Tsunade firme.- Irán Kakashi, Suigetsu y tu. Así que deja de intentar convencerme de que quite a Suigetsu por que no lo aré. -Continuó levantándose y dirigiéndome a una estantería donde había un royo.- El Kazekage necesita ayuda y mando esto. -Le tiro el royo a Kakashi y este lo leía mientras la maestra Tsunade se ponía frente a nosotros apoyada en el escritorio.- Irán los tres a la Arena. Se quedarán allí averiguando que es lo que se proponen contra el Kazekage.

-Espera. ¿Van tras Gaara? -Dije queriendo que la respuesta fuera un no rotundo.

-Así es. Y a pedido ayuda a la Hoja. Y como aliados que somos le defenderemos, ¿entendido?. Sonrió y nos miro mientras que Kakashi le devolvía el royo.- Confío en vosotros. Y a ti Suigetsu... Falla esta misión y yo misma me encargare de que Ibiki te torture ¿si?

Él sonrió con un tono burlón como hacía siempre.-No se preocupe quinta.. Yo me encargaré de que salga bien.

-Que creído ¿no?-Dije mirándole sin cortarme un pelo.

Antes de que pudiera hablar Tsunade-sama le corto.-Sakura ves a por lo necesario para la misión, saldréis enseguida.

Asentí mientras salía por la puerta sin mirar a nadie, por que si miraba miraría a Suigetsu y me diría algo, y seguramente me sacaría de mis casillas. Y no tenia ganas. Salí y cerré la puerta dirigiéndome al mercado para preparar algunas píldoras del soldado y medicinas.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. -Sugirió Kakashi.

-Antes de eso.-Dijo la Hokage mirándoles.- Ibiki a conseguido algo de información sobre el hombre que estaba en casa de Sakura. No es mucha pero es algo.

-A tardado mucho para ser un hombre tan duro ¿no crees? -Suigetsu se acomodo en la pared mientras decía esto.

-El hombre se llama Duran. Y es de la villa de la Lluvia. -Suspiro Tsunade.- Es un miembro del ANBU. De ahí que llevara máscara. No hemos conseguido mucha información por que no contactamos con la Lluvia. Pero estén atentos por si aparece alguien de la Lluvia para atacar a Sakura.

Ambos asintieron y salieron por la puerta. Se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para coger lo necesario. Yo mientras les esperaba ya en la puerta de Konoha para salir y poner rumbo a la arena. Eran tres días con ellos mas el tiempo que estemos en la arena. Al poco tiempo llego Suigetsu.

-¿Aun no a llegado Kakashi?

Suspiré y le miré.-Tiene la manía de llegar siempre tarde.

-No siempre llego tarde. -Dijo tras de mi.

-Mentira. Siempre llegas tarde. Y ahora... ¿Ponemos rumbo a la Arena ya? -Sugerí con mucha ansia de partir enseguida.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir a la Arena? ¿Acoso te gusta el Kazekage? ¿O es por que...-No le dejé terminar de decir la frase. Directamente le di un pisotón y gritó lo suficiente como para maldecirme cinco veces seguidas.

Salí de Konoha con paso ligero. Eran tres días con Suigetsu de camino a la Arena. Así que quería llegar lo antes posible. Pasaron varias horas y aun seguíamos en el en principio del bosque.

-¿Por que no descansamos? -Sugirió Suigetsu dejando su enorme espada que por lo que parecía pesaba demasiado, en el suelo.

-Por que yo quiero llegar cuanto antes. -Dije mientras le miraba de mala gana.

-Vamos Sakura. Tu estas mas cansada que nosotros, descansaremos cinco minutos.

-Solo cinco. -Me senté en el suelo mirando al cielo, aun había algo de luz. Estaba ya oscureciendo. Se podían ver los últimos rayos de sol asomando por entre las hojas de los árboles.

-Esta anocheciendo. Será mejor que durmamos aquí. -Dijo Suigetsu apoyándose en su espada.

-¡No! ¡Me habéis dicho que cinco minutos!-Grite malhumorada. No me gustaba que me tomasen el pelo. Y menos ellos dos.

-Sakura tiene razón. Será mejor que lleguemos cuanto antes a la Arena. Recuerda que nos a dicho Tsunade, Suigetsu.-Dijo Kakashi levantándose y mirándole.

-De acuerdo.-Se separo de la espada y se la volvió a poner en la espalda.- Sigamos nuestro camino.

Sonreí estaba feliz de que me hicieran caso. Los días pasaron tranquilos. No hubo movimiento de la Lluvia por ningún lado. Ya faltaba menos para llegar.

-Tengo sed.

-Pues bebe.

-En mi botellita no queda mas agua.

Mientras que Kakashi reía por el tono de voz de Suigetsu.-Sakura dale agua.

-¡Si hombre! ¡¿Y que más?

-Hombre si tienes algo de comer...

Me entraron ganas de tirarle una piedra a la cabeza y dejarlo medio muerto. Es una pena que en el desierto no aya piedras, solo arena. Así que le tire lo que tenia mas amano. Un Kunai.

-Kakashi pretende matarme.-Dijo dando vueltas al kunai que le había lanzado. Kakashi seguia riendo. A as pocas horas de desesperación por mi parte y risas por las de los otros dos. Lleguemos a la Arena. Y en la entrada estaba el Kazekage junto a Kankuro y Temari.

-Hola de nuevo Kakashi. -Dijo Gaara saludando.

-Este es Suigetsu.-Presentó Kakashi.- Era mi sustituto en la Hoja, pero conseguí quedarme y ahora esta como sensei también en el grupo siete.

-Hola.-Dijo el mirando a cada uno de los allí presentes de la Arena.

-Me alegro de verte Sakura. -Dijo el Kazekage mirándome con una sonrisa.-¿Qué tal esta Naruto?

-Pes ahora mismo en la Nube. -Reí.- El Raikage tiene que hablar con él. Y como no se fía ni un pelo de su hermano le dijo que fuera.

-Cualquiera se fía de el hermano pequeño del Raikague.-Dijo Temari en tono aburrido.- Por cierto que tal Shik...

-¿Y tu como estas Gaara?-Corté enseguida a Temari, no tenia ganas de hablar de Shikamaru. Por seguridad a que Ino me escuchara, aun que lo dudo, y me matara.

-Bien. Algo atareado. Ya sabes-Sonrío.- Entrad y os diré mas detenidamente la misión.

Entremos en la Arena dirigiéndonos a la mas ion Kazekage para llegar al despacho y poder hablar tranquilamente. Al entrar en el pasillo vimos a un muchacho, alto, pelirrojo y de ojos marrones.

-Kankuro, te estaba buscando.-Dijo este en tono seco y frío.

-Lo siento, tuve que ir a recibir a los miembros de Konoha. Chicos yo os dejo aquí.

-Otra vez te vas a hacer tus estúpidas marionetas...-Dijo Temari entre suspiros.

-No son estúpidas. -Dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.-A ti no te digo nada cuando te vas a comprar tus estúpidos abanicos.-Dijo Kankuro poniéndose al lado del chico.-Este es Sasori.

-Encantada.-Dije sonriendo.-Yo soy Sakura Ha..

-Nadie le importa como te llamas chillona.-Cortó Suigetsu.-Yo soy Suigetsu y este Kakashi. Somos de la hoja. Y si no te importa no nos molestes. Tenemos que hablar con el Kage.-Dijo entrando en el después de Gaara.

Kakashi le siguió y yo me quedé fuera pidiendo perdón al chico por lo dicho de Suigetsu.-Lo siento mucho... Es que esta alterado por que tiene sed y no a dormido.

-No importa.-Sonrió.- Es un viaje largo y lo entiendo. Adiós Sakura. Ya nos veremos. -Se fue con Kankuro a una habitación a hacer marionetas. Entré en el despacho y miré al Kazekage.

-Bien. Supongo que Tsunade ya les habrá dicho por que les e pedido ayuda.-Dijo Gaara sentándose en la silla.

-Así es.-Empezó Kakashi.- Lo que queremos saber es el por qué de esta razón. Pensaba que el problema con los de tu aldea ya había cesado.

-Ahora no es nuestra aldea.-Dijo Temari de mala gana.- Es que recibimos una amenaza a Gaara y no sabemos de quien es.

-¿Quien podría amenazar a Gaara...?

-Alguien que le tenga tanta manía como para hacerlo. O directamente una guerra contra la Arena.-Dijo Suigetsu sin andarse por las ramas.- He visto mucha gente así en este tiempo. No sería la primera vez que veo algo parecido.

Gaara entrelazo sus dedos poniendo los codos en la mesa y su boca rozando los dedos con sus labios. Hubo un gran silencio antes de que hablara.

-¿Y nadie sabe de donde vino ni nada?

-Mandé a que intentarán encontrar algo, alguna pista o cualquier cosa de la carta hace unas semanas. Y al poco tiempo recibimos la noticia de que la carta ya no estaba.

-Entonces será alguien de la villa que tenga acceso a esa carta.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-O quizás alguien que trabaje para él.-Dijo Kakashi mirando a Suigetsu y después a Gaara.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo alguien se posó en la ventana del despacho mirándome fijamente. No sabía que sucedía.

-Temari, Llevate a Sakura. -Dijo Kakshi fríamente mientras que Temari le obedecía y salía del despacho.

Gaara se puso justo al lado de los dos miembros de la Hoja mirando al hombre de la ventana.-¿Quien eres?

-Es un miembro del ANBU de la lluvia.-Empezó Kakashi.

-Va tras Sakura y aun no sabemos por que. -Concluyo Suigetsu.

El hombre hizo una mueca burlona y desapareció. Entré en la sala dando un portazo.-¡¿Por que demonios e tenido que salir del despacho?

Temari entro tras de mi.-No pude detenerla. Lo siento.-Suspiro.

Los tres muchachos me miraron a la vez . Parecían preocupados. No les pregunte el porque, directamente les sonreí.-La próxima vez, espero que me deis una buena razón para...

-Es un ANBU de la lluvia.-Dijo Suigetsu.- Será el compañero de aquél que estuvo en tu casa.

Les miré a los tres sin poder creérmelo del todo. Volvían a ir a por mi. -Por mi no os preocupéis, se cuidarme sola. Nuestra prioridad ahora es Gaara. -Dije mientras salía por la puerta- Necesito tomar el aire.

Me paré en una pequeña terraza que había en la mansión. Miré al frente, lo único que se veía era desierto. Me daba la brisa en la cara, era agradable estar a solas, o eso pensaba.

-Sakura, la prioridad no soy yo. -Dijo el Kage mientras se ponía a mi lado.- Tu eres la prioridad.

-Estoy de misión y e de proteger al Kazekage. Lo que me ocurra o no eso ya es aparte.

-Sakura, estas incluso mas asustada que yo. Pero no dejaré que nadie te haga daño estando en la villa. Para eso están los amigos ¿no?- Sonrió mirándome.

Sonreí me sentí alagada de que el Kazkage me protegiera.- Gracias Gaara.

Entré dentro junto a él. Volvimos al despacho donde ya estaban Sasori y Kankuro.

-Esta bien. Ahora la misión será doble. -Dijo Gaara.- Aparte de protegerme a a mi también habrá que proteger a Sakura.

-¿Que a pasado?-Preguntó el hermano mayor del Kage.

-La Lluvia va tras ella y nadie sabe la razón.

-¿Quien querría hacer daño a una chica tan mona?-Preguntó Sasori sonriente mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Suigetsu. -Conteste fría. Mientras intentaba no sonrojarme.

-Suigetsu no es de la Lluvia así que no creo que sea él. -Dijo Kakashi.- Aun que quizás contrato a alguien para que lo hiciera.

-Claaaaaaaaaaro. También violo a las niñas pequeñas. -Dijo Suigetsu muy sarcástico.- Y sobre tu comentario de 'chica tan mona'... Ponte gafas. Quizás veas mejor.

-O quizás te las tienes que poner tu. -Contesto Sasori.

-¿Y si parais de discutir y nos ponemos a ver como vamos a proteger al Kage?-Dije enfadada.

-Ya te he dicho..

-Gracias por la oferta Gaara. Pero me han mandado a proteger al Kazekage. No a que el Kazekage me proteja. -Sonreí sarcástica y salí del despacho de mala manera.

Salí de la mansión y me dí una vuelta por la villa para estar tranquila y inmersa en mis pensamientos. No tenia ganas de que nadie me dijera nada, pero él es tan cabezón como yo. Su arena me envolvió haciendo que me detuviera.

-Gaara yo..

-Se que estas de misión.-Dijo mientras se ponía junto a mi y su arena regresaba a su 'calabaza'.- Pero en estos momentos estas en la Arena y aquí se acatan mis normas. Ya te lo e dicho antes. La Arena te protegerá. Y si no lo hace yo mismo lo aré nos protegeremos mutuamente. -Me dedico una cálida sonrisa mientras me cogía de los hombros.- Es una promesa Te protegeré al igual que tu a mi.

Sonreí y asentí mientras que le miraba. Se hacia agradable ver su rostro fino y sus ojos azules.- ¿Sabes donde pasaremos la noche?-Pregunté.

-En la mansión Kage. Ven, Te acompañare a la habitación. -Sonrío mientras empezaba a caminar a mi lado dirección a la mansión. La noche estaba ya encima así que no había mucha gente en las calles de la villa. Al llegar Gaara me dejo en la entrada de la que iba a ser mi habitación.

-Gracias por acompañarme. -Sonreí y abrí la puerta.

-Sakura. -Dijo cogiéndome de una mano y mirándome. Se sonrojo al ver que estaba cerca de él al igual que yo.- E-Esto te protegerá por si te atacan. -Me clocó un collar con un botecito de cristal con arena dentro.- Es parte de mi arena. -Dijo mientras se giraba y ponía rumbo a su habitación.-Buenas noches. -Desapareció en el largo pasillo pronunciando las ultimas palabras.

-Buenas noches a ti también Gaara.-Susurre agarrando con las manos el frasco de cristal.

-Oooh. El Kazekage le a dado un regalo a la pequeña Sakura...-Dijo Suigetsu desde su puerta que se encontraba al lado de la mía.

-Suigetsu.

-Dime.

-Vete a la mierda. -Le dedique una sonrisa y entre en mi habitación y cerré de un portazo imaginándome la cara que habría puesto si me hubiera quedado a verla. Pero el cansancio me ganaba. Así que me tumbe en la cama y me dormí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


	6. Idiota

Me quedé dormida nada mas tumbarme en la cama. Pasaron las horas hasta que escuche un leve golpe en mi puerta. Miré por la ventana estaba casi amaneciendo, hacia algo de frío y había algo de niebla por la aldea. Me levanté, me calcé, cogí el collar con la arena del Kazekage y abrí.

-Buenos días Sakura.

-Gaara.-Dije mientras me restregaba las manos en los ojos y bostezaba tapándome la boca.

-Siento haberte despertado. Pero quería enseñarte una cosa. -Sonrío y me cogió del antebrazo sacándome de la habitación.

-¿Donde vamos?

-Tu solo sígueme y confía en mi -Me soltó para poder cerrar la puerta de la habitación y ando pasillo arriba mientras yo le seguía. Se me hacía extraño ir con el Kazekage, aun que ya había ido otras veces, pero esta era diferente. Aquí no sabía a donde iba.

Se paro y me indico con el dedo que había que subir algunas escaleras. Hacia algo de frío a si que subí frotándome las manos en los brazos. Al subir Gaara abrió una puerta, la puerta que daba a la azotea. Sonrío mirándome mientras me ayudaba a salir, ya que había un peldaño y había que saltar. Caminemos hasta la barandilla donde se podía ver todo los alrededores de la villa.

-Mira.-Indico mientras el sol salia de entre las dunas del desierto que precian simples montañitas de arena. El sol salía cálido y sin hacer daño a la vista, me impresione mucho, desde la villa no se veía así. Me alegraba que me hubiera despertado.

-Es precioso.-Dije mientras lo miraba y sonreía como una boba.

-Si.-Dijo Kakashi-sensei detrás de nosotros antes de que yo pegara un leve grito.

-¡No me asustes así Kakashi-sensei! -Dije enfadada y con el corazón en un puño por el susto del maestro.

-Lo siento.-Sonrió mientras nos miraba a los dos.- Pero yo llevo aquí mas tiempo que vosotros dos. Así que tengo derecho a opinar.

Suspiré. Mi sensei es de lo que no hay.-Por cierto... ¿Donde esta Suigetsu?

-Seguirá en su habitación.-Dijo Gaara.- No pare tener mucha intención de ayudar.

-No es eso. Él es buen ninja pero un poco estúpido a veces.-Suspiró.- ¿Sakura por que no vas a despertarlo?

-Por que no soy el despertador de nadie. -Dije firme.

-Sakura...

-Ya voy, ya voy.. -Refunfuñe mientras iba hacía la puerta y bajaba las escaleras. Estaba harta de tener que aguantar a Suigetsu. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación donde se escuchaban algunas risitas y murmullos. Decidí picar.-¿Suigetsu?

Abrió la puerta y para mi desgana y disgusto, estaba en ropa interior.- ¿Qué quieres chillona?

Me fijé que detrás de él había una figura, mas bien una bola de grasa.- Pues venia a que te despertaras, pero veo que eso ya lo a hecho la hermana del Kazekage.

-Oye mocosa callate. Nadie te dio vela en este entierro.-Dijo Temari mientras se acercaba a Suigetsu y le cogía de la cintura dándole un beso en la espalda.

-Tienes razón. Pero por lo menos yo no me acuesto con el primero que pillo so guarra. Pensé que te gustaba Shikamaru, pero ahora solo creo que eres una zorra que solo busca polvos.-Dije mirándola y seguidamente miré a Suigetsu.- Y a ti, vístete, tenemos cosas que hacer.-Salí andando tranquilamente pero con paso ligero hacia la azotea donde se encontraban también Sasori y Kankuro.

-Buenos días preciosa. -Dijo el pelirrojo amante de las marionetas.

-¿Y Suigetsu?-Preguntó Kakashi.

-Haber como lo digo finamente...-Pensé un momento y después sonreí.- Follándose a la hermana del Kazekage.

Todos se quedaron de piedra aun que Kankuro no se sorprendió demasiado. Por otra parte Kakashi se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Nunca había dicho tal cosa, y menos delante de superiores míos. Caminé algo mas apoyándome en la barandilla y al cabo del poco tiempo subieron ambos.

-Buenos días.-Dijeron a la vez mientras Temari le miraba de reojo.

-Suigetsu. Ven un momento. -Dijo Kakashi tirado de él escaleras abajo mientras Suigetsu decía lo primero que se ocurría. Al llegar abajo Kakashi le miro.-Se supone que estamos aquí para defender y proteger al Kazekage. No para que te acuestes con su hermana.

-Solo a sido una noche. -Dijo despreocupado.

-Me da igual. -Suspiró. Y subió escaleras arriba. Pero se paró en el primer peldaño.-Ves a buscar información en la villa. Y no hay peros que valgan. -Subió arriba mientras que Suigetsu se marchaba. Al subir abrió la puerta y vio el panorama. Gaara y Sasori aguantándome de los brazos y Kankuro utilizando el Jutsu del marionetista para que Temari no se moviera.

-Eres una zorra. Desde cuando te crees el despertador de alguien.-Decía Temari mas enfadada por momentos.

-Y tu que so cerda, que vas de niña buena y lo raro es que no perdieras le virginidad a los 2 años so puta.-Dije yo mas enfadada todavía. No soporto que me vacilen. Y menos, ella.

-Sakura tranquilizate.-Dijo Gaara girándome para que le mirara a él y a Sasori.

-No le hagas caso.-Continuó el pelirrojo de al lado del Kage.

-Es que me saca de mis casillas...-Susurre apretando los puños.

Kakashi me puso la mano en el hombro y se agacho para susurrarme al oído.-No dejes que te provoque. Si no perderás.

Le miré y suspire, me soltaron ambos chicos que me estaban agarrando y me gire hacia Temari. No podía, era ver su rostro y querer partirselo a trozos. Miré después al cielo con la esperanza de encontrar la respuesta a como demonios podría hacer equipo con ella para proteger a su hermano.-Temari.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo de mala gana mientras miraba a su hermano Kankuro, y le susurraba algo por lo bajo.

-Una tregua. Hasta que esto termine, sin peleas ni discusiones ni nada. Solo hasta que encontremos al de las cartas amenazadoras.

-Me parece bien. -Suspiro colocándose el abanico detrás de la espalda.

-Pues ya podéis empezar a pelearos de nuevo.-Dijo Suigetsu acompañado de un hombre. Un desertor de la arena.- Lo encontré escribiendo al Kazekage detrás de la mansión.

-Kankuro.-Dijo Gaara mirándole mientras que Kankuro asentía.

-Yo me lo llevaré.-Dijo mientras le cogía y bajaba escaleras abajo mientras que Suigetsu les miraba con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Entonces... ¿Nos podemos ir a la villa?-Pregunté.

-Supongo que si.-Dijo Kakashi mientras nos miraba a mi y a Suigetsu.

-Es una pena que te vayas... -Dijo Temari mirándole.

-Kakashi. Por que no se quedan un tiempo más. Es posible que halla ninjas de la Lluvia en vuestro camino de ida a Konoha.-Dijo Gaara mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla a mi lado.-Si os quedáis aquí podremos ayudaros.

-Gaara tiene razón.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Claaaaaaaaaro. A ti en realidad te dan tres lo que me hagan, lo único que te importa en estos momentos es irte a la cama de nuevo con Temari.-Dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándole fijamente.- ¿O acaso miento?

Todos me miraron, parecía que fuera otra. Pero es que no me encontraba de humor.-Si me disculpáis me vuelvo a la habitación. No me encuentro bien. -Me dirigí hacía la puerta mientras escuchaba a Temari susurrar por lo bajo. Antes de bajar me pare de espaldas.- Y si tienes algo que decirme Temari. Me lo dices a la cara, no a mis espaldas. -Bajé tranquila con las manos cruzadas aun. Recorrí el pasillo tranquilamente intentando borrar las imágenes de Suigetsu y Temari, casi desnudos. Entré en mi habitación en la cual había una sombra sobre la cama.

-No crees que te has pasado un poco antes.

-He dicho lo que tenia que decir Kakashi.

Suspiro poniéndose en pie y poniéndome la mano en la frente.

-Q..¿Qué hace?

-Tienes fiebre.-Dijo mientras quitaba la mano y me indicaba la cama.-Será mejor que duermas. Me encargaré de que nadie te moleste Haruno.-Sonrió y salió de la habitación. Me descalcé y me tumbé en la cama agarrando mi frasco de cristal del Kazekage. Me quedé un rato mirando al techo sin saber muy bien en que pensar. De vez en cuando me tocaba la frente por si seguía teniendo fiebre. Me tapé entera con las sabanas, cada vez tenía mas frío. Y eso que el sol ya había salido y era pasada ya la media mañana. Alguien entró en mi habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Preciosa.-Dijo mientras me destapaba.

-Sa...Sasori..-Dije mientras me incorporaba y le miraba.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi abuela me a dado esto. Dijo que te lo tomarás y que en unas horas ya estarías mejor-Sonrío mientras me daba una botellita de color verde donde en una etiqueta ponía 'Medicina'.

La tomé encantada, y me la bebí. Su gusto era repugnante, sabía a hierbas y a algo más pero que mejor no quería saberlo.-Gracias.-Sonreí y me volví a tumbar.

-No hay de que Sakura.-Dijo mientras sonreía y me besaba en la mejilla.-Espero que te recuperes pronto.-Salió de la habitación mientras yo me tocaba la mejilla. Era esa mejilla que tantas veces Suigetsu había lamido. Pero esta vez no era una lengua lo que notaban, si no los labios de alguien que si se preocupaba por mi.

-¿Crees que atacarán?-Decían en el despacho mientras yo seguía en la cama.

-No lo sé.-Respondía Kakashi a la pregunta de Suigetsu.

-Si atacan estaremos preparados.-Indicó el Kazekage. Mientras miraba a la puerta que se abría y entraba Sasori.

-En unas horas estará mejor. -Sonrío mientras nos miraba.- ¿No a habido nada de la aldea?

-La aldea de la Lluvia es difícil de entrar. Y ponernos en contacto con ella mas aun.

-Yo creo que podría contactar con ella... Tengo a tres amigos allí.

-Y por que no lo dijiste antes pelirrojo refinado.-Dijo Suigetsu mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

-Por que no sabía cual era la villa.-Contestó antes de hacer un Jutsu de invocación y que de el pareciera un pájaro de madera. Cogió un pergamino y escribió en el. 'Buscad información sobre Duran, un miembro del ANBU. Firmado Sasori'. Puso el royo atado al cuello del pájaro y le dio cuerda suficiente para que llegara a la villa de la Lluvia.-Ahora solo hace falta esperar.-Se dirigió a la ventana mientras que lanzaba el pájaro al aire y este echaba a volar.

-Esperemos que contesten pronto...-Dijo entre suspiros mi sensei preocupado.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Suigetsu hablara.-Voy a dar una vuelta.-Salió del despacho antes de que Temari pudiera decir cualquier cosa y se fue pasillo abajo. Se paro justo en la puerta de mi habitación que abrió un poco, lo justo para poder mirarme y saber que estaba allí.

-Pasa si quieres.-Dije mientras me volvía a incorporar y le miraba.

-Pensé que estabas enfadada.-Dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

-Y lo estoy. Teniendo en cuenta que te has acostado con la hermana del que teníamos que proteger. Pues muy contenta no estoy.-Dije mientras miraba como se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Tienes razón. -Dijo mirándome.- Quizás la dejé entrar para olvidarme de una chica.

-¿Tenias novia?

-No. -Dijo y antes de que continuara le corte.

-Ya decía yo. Eres demasiado feo para tener novia.-Sonreí mientras miraba esta vez a la ventana.

-Ja, ja, ja. Eres muy graciosa chillona.

-Gracias, creo que me presentaré al concurso de humor de Konoha.

Suigetsu soltó una pequeña risita mientras sonreía de medio lado y miraba al techo.-¿Estas mejor?

-Si... La medicina que me a dado Sasori me esta haciendo efecto.-Sonreí.

-Deberías descansar más.

-Lo haría. Pero es que estas ocupando un trozo de mi cama y así no puedo dormir.

-De acuerdo.-Se levantó y sonrió.- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, golpea la pared. -Rió.- Pero no te la cargues.-Salió por la puerta y entro en su habitación. Escuchaba todo lo que hacia, los pasos, lo que cogía. Todo excepto su voz. Cerré los ojos con la intención de quedarme dormida... Pero era imposible. Me pregunté que pasaría en Konoha... Y si ya habrían llegado Sasuke y Naruto...

Mientras... En Konoha. Sasuke y Naruto estaban entrando seguidos por Darui, Shii, el Raikage y su hermano menor. Naruto y Killer-Bee iban por detrás rapeando. Si a eso que decían se le podía llamar así.

-Ya estamos en Konoha.

-Y vamos a ver a la vieja.

-Por que o si nos darán leña.

-Yeah...

-Nonononono. Así no es un yeah..-Decía Bee mirando a Naruto a su lado.- Es ¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!

-De acuerdo.-Respiro fuerte y después grito.- ¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!

-¡O os calláis ya de una vez los dos o me lío a hostias!-Dijo Sasuke cabreado. Aguantar el rap malo de Killer-Bee, mas las tonterías de Naruto. Era demasiado.

-O venga Uchiha no nos cortes el royo.-Dijo Bee rapenado y moviendo sus manos mientras miraba a Sasuke.-Es que eres muy poco enrollado... ¡Yeah!

El Raikage ya estaba de los nervios, al igual que Sasuke.-Al próximo 'yeah' le estampare...-Dijo susurrando a sus dos acompañantes.

-Vamos Raikage... No sea tan duro.-Dijo Darui.

-Eso Brother, no seas malo.. yeah.

-Se acabo.-Dijo el Raikage girándose y plantándole una patada en toda la cara a su hermano pequeño. Este salió volando hacia un árbol y se quedo empotrado.-Ya estoy harto de tus 'Yeah'

-Naruto... Tu correrás el mismo camino que él como no dejes de rapear.

Naruto asintió repetidas veces antes de decir cualquier otra cosa. Al poco rato y que Bee y Naruto dejarán de rapear llegaron a la mansión Hokage.

-Me alegro de verlos.-Dijo Tsunade mientras se ponía en pie.

Naruto no dejó hablar al Raikage y interrumpió.-¿Ya a llegado Sakura-chan?

-No. Por lo ultimo informado Sakura esta enferma y se quedarán algún tiempo mas en la Arena.

-Sasuke.

Este asintió.-Maestra Tsunade nos vamos a la Arena.

-Me parece bien.-Sonrió y les dio permiso para irse. Ambos saltaron por las ventanas por donde tantas veces habían entrado Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-sama.


	7. La respuesta de la Lluvia

Pasaron dos días desde que Sasori envió la carta a sus amigos de la Lluvia. Yo ya estaba recuperada y Sasuke y Naruto casi habían llegado a la Arena. Chiyo, la abuela de Sasori se encontraba e mi habitación haciéndome las ultimas pruebas para ver si estaba recuperada.

-Estas muy sana.-Rió la anciana mientras miraba los documentos.

-Muchas gracias por curarme abuela Chiyo.-Sonreí como agradecimiento.

-No hay de que Sakura... Aun que podrías hacer algo por mi.-Sonrió mientras me miraba.- ¿Por que no sales un rato con Sasori?

Me sonrojé a mas no poder, Sasori. Nunca lo habría visto de la manera en la que decía su abuela. Era agradable con migo, guapo... Al cuerno.-Claro me encantaría.-Sonreí de nuevo antes de que alguien entrara.

-¿Como estas Sakura?-Decía Kakashi mientras se acercaba y me miraba. Chiyo se levanto.

-Bueno Sakura, eso ya lo decidís vosotros dos.-Salió mientras seguía riendo. Era una abuela muy risueña por lo visto, y muy agradable también. Me gustaría aprender jutsus médicos de ella.

-¿Decidir el que?-Preguntó mi sensei mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-A donde vamos a ir Sasori y yo.-Conteste.

-¿Os vais?

-Si, a dar una vuelta por la villa.

-¿Cuando?

-¿A todo tienes que preguntar maestro Kakashi?

-Vale, vale...

Reí, Kakashi parecía estar bastante interesado en eso pero no le di mucha importancia. Era mas de media mañana y mi estomago rugía de hambre y falta de comida.-Odio los chequeos...

-¿Por que?

-Maestro Kakashi. A la próxima pregunta le doy con el cojín.-Le miré riéndome. Todo desde que entró eran preguntas. Ni que fuera una entrevista.

-De acuerdo.-Sonrió.- Vamos a comer anda.-Dijo mientras me cogía del brazo y salíamos de la habitación. Justo nos encontremos al Kage de frente.

-Justo con quien quería hablar.-Sonrió.- Vamos al despacho, todos os están esperando.

Me pregunté por que pero no llegue a decirlo, solo obedecí. Al llegar estaban todos mas otras dos personas. Naruto y Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan.-Dijo Naruto abrazándome.- ¿Estas mejor?

-Si...-Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.- ¿Me sueltas ya?

-Claro, claro.-Sonrío rascándose la cabeza mientras me soltaba.

-Bien. Hemos recibido ya la respuesta de la lluvia.-Dijo el Kazekage mientras nos miraba. Y comenzaba a leer la carta.- 'Estimado Kazekage. Durai es un antiguo miembro del ANBU, ahora mismo esta en busca y captura por la Lluvia por traicionar a la villa. Siento no haber podido contestar antes. Decidle a la Hoja que en unos días pasaremos a por el para ponerle castigo. Firmado Konan, Pain y Nagato.'

-De acuerdo. Pero sigo diciendo que no tiene sentido. Sigo sin comprender por que van tras la chillona.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos Suigetsu.

-Nunca e ido a la Lluvia. Así que no se que mal podría haber hecho.-Contesté.

Hubo un largo silencio, esos minutos que estuvimos pensando a mi se me hacían horas. Iban tras de mi y no sabíamos nadie de los presentes el por que.

-Quizás... Es por lo que arás.-Dijo Naruto pensativo.

-Claro Naruto, Ojiji-sama les a dicho una de sus premoniciones y van a por mi antes de hacerlo.-Le mire mientras decía todo en un tono bastante sarcástico.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que ahora mismo no están atacando ni nada, y han parado.-Dijo Sasori sonriendo.

Suspiré y asentí.-Tiene razón, han parado no hay por que alarmarse. Además. Podre defenderme sola a caso de que me ataquen.

-Claro. Como la última vez que si no es gracias a mi ya estarías muerta.-Dijo Suigetsu de mala gana y mirándome.-Te recuerdo que fui yo el que te dijo que había alguien en tu casa.

-Ya lo sé. Y gracias por haber entrado. Pero casi me matas tu por el susto.

Todos nos miraban como si fuera una conversación interesante. Temari mas bien me miraba con cara de psicópata por que Suigetsu me había salvado. Sasori por otra parte me miraba y con la mano disimuladamente me señalaba la puerta a la cual me dirigí.- Yo me retiro.-Sonreí y salí fuera seguida de Sasori.

-¿Y donde quieres ir preciosa?-Preguntó.

-¿Donde me llevarías?

-Pues... Ahora mismo a mi habitación -Río mientras yo me sonrojaba a mas no poder.- Pero yo soy un tipo decente no como Suigetsu. -Dijo mientras caminaba y sonreía.

-B-Bueno Suigetsu es que es algo idiota, pero tiene un buen corazón.-Decía mientras caminábamos hacia la salida. Al salir la luz del sol brillaba, perecía mentira que fuera mas de medio día. Aun que yo seguía teniendo hambre.

-Crees que es bueno por que como a dicho te salvó la vida... Pero sigues pensando que es un idiota.

-Bueno, vale. Es un completo idiota.-Suspire y le mire.- ¿No sabes de algún lugar para comer? Tu abuela no me a dejado probar bocado...

Rió a mi comentario y asintió. Puso rumbo a un pequeño restaurante, parecido al Ichiraku, también vendían ramen, así que seguramente Naruto habría comido allí.

-Aquí es.

-¿Ramen?

-Claro, ¿no te gusta?

-Pues la verdad es que me encanta -Sonreí y entre. Me senté y a mi lado Sasori. Se parecía mucho mas por dentro al Ichiraku que por fuera. Sasori pidió comida por los dos. Yo no sabía lo que había y lo que estaría bueno o no. Al poco rato ya nos habían servido y poco después ya habíamos terminado. Fue rápido, no ponían tanto ramen como en Konoha, pero el poco que ponían llenaba mucho.

-Estaba delicioso.-Sonreí mirando como pagaba.-No tenias por que pagar.

Sasori sonrío de medio lado.-Si tenia por que.-Se levanto mirándome.-Será mejor que volvamos antes de que se pregunten donde estamos.

Asentí levantándome. En el camino de ida a la mansión Kage no hablemos ninguno. Quizás no tendríamos nada que contarnos. O quizás fuera la vergüenza. Quien sabe. Al entrar me pare en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Yo me quedo aquí.-Sonreí.

Sasori puso una de sus manos contra la puerta como impidiéndome el paso. Me miró y sonrió mientras se acercaba a mi.-De acuerdo pero antes...-Dijo acercándose cada vez mas a mis labios con la única intención de besarme. Yo no sabía que hacer así que lo único que podía era sonrojarme mas y mas por momentos. Hasta que una mano se puso en medio del beso.

-Te llama tu amigo Kankuro. Pelirrojo refinado.-Dijo Suigetsu quitando la mano mientras que Sasori se apartaba.

-De acuerdo. Ya nos veremos Sakura -Sonrió y marchó con paso firme y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Se supone que a de protegerte no besarte.-Dijo Suigetsu molesto.

-Se supone que no te tendrías que meter en mi vida.-Le mire abriendo la puerta.

-Te recuerdo que empezaste tú, hace unos días.

-Bla, bla, bla. Si no tienes nada que decirme no me molestes.-Entre en mi habitación y antes de poder cerrar la puerta Suigetsu puso el pie impidiéndomelo.

-Solo una. Nos volvemos a la Hoja.-Retiro el pie y esta vez cerró él.

Abrí de nuevo y antes de que pudiera decir nada ya se había marchado. Entré solo para recoger mis cosas antes de bajar y encontrármelos a todos abajo. Incluido el Kazekage. Nos acompañaron hasta la salida donde nos despedimos todos.

-Un placer volver a verte Gaara.-Dijo el rubio de Naruto sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto.-Le tendió la mano a su amigo cual la cogió y se despidieron como suelen hacer. Un apretón de manos.

-Es una lastima que te vayas.-Dijo Temari a Suigetsu.- Este tiempo me lo e..

-Temari. Escuchame. Tu y yo nada, eso solo fue diversión. O quizás ni eso. -Se giró y nos miró.- ¿Partimos ya?

En ese momento amé a Suigetsu. Enserio le había dado calabaza a Temari antes que ella a él y por lo visto parecía resignada y con muy mal humor.

-Claro.-Sonreí y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta. La arena del frasco que me dio Gaara había salido y había parado un kunai.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que la pelirosa tiene la barrera del Kazekage...-Dijo uno de los cuatro hombres presentados allí. Llevaban cada uno una mascara. Por lo que parecía eran mascaras de miembros del ANBU de algunas aldeas. Una ya la había visto antes. Era de la Lluvia, junto a otras que no conocía. Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron delante mía bastante veloces y a mis lados Kakashi-sensei y Suigetsu.

-¿Qué es lo que queréis de ella?-Pregunto Sasuke mirándoles con el sharingan.

-Quizás solo divertirnos, o puede que matarla.-Sonrió fríamente un hombre, el mas alto de los cuatro.

-Por mi vale.-Contestó Temari. Todos miraron mal a la rubia, Incluso sus hermanos, una cosa es ser borde conmigo. Y otra muy distinta es que esté a favor de que me maten.

-¿Quien os manda?-Dijo Suigetsu con un tono estricto, y exigiendo la respuesta.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Nosotros cumplimos ordenes.-Dijo Otro.

Kakashi miró hacia atrás mirándome.-Tranquila. No te atacarán, nosotros se lo impediremos.

Después de estas palabras la arena del Kazekage ya había cogido a los cuatro manteniendolos apretándolos, casi sin dejarles respirar.

-No diremos nada.-Dijo uno sonriendo antes de que Gaara apretara lo suficiente la arena como para matarles. Lastima que solo eran clones de sombra.

-Gracias.-Sonreí.- Por protegerme de nuevo.

-Sakura es nuestro trabajo proteger a los camaradas, ¿sabes?-Contesto Kakashi sonriendo y poniéndome una mano en la cabeza.

-Gaara, gracias por tu arena.-Dije devolviendole el frasco. Sabía de sobra que la arena solo me protegería si estaba cerca de Gaara o en la villa. Gaara tomó el frasco sonriente.

-No hay de que Sakura.-Destapo el frasco y la arena entró de nuevo a su calabaza.

-Bueeeeeeeeeno. Vayámonos ya. Estoy deseando ir al Ichiraku.-Dijo Naruto.

-Solo piensas en comer Dobe.-Suspiro Sasuke.

-Pero tiene razón. Deberíamos irnos ya.-Añadió Suigetsu.- Ahí que avisar a la quinta sobre los actos de los queridísimos amigos de Sakura.

-Claaaaaaaaro. Los quiero taaaanto. Puff... -Dije igual de sarcástica que Suigetsu.

Todos rieron a nuestros comentarios. Tras despedirnos formalmente de todos. Partimos a Konoha, el camino sería mas largo que antes, pero en vez de aguantar al idiota de Suigetsu, ahora tendría que aguantar también las tonterías de Naruto.

-Sakura.

Giré mi cara y miré a Suigetsu que iba el último.-¿Qué?

-Tengo sed.

Le miré cabreada mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza.- S-Suigetsu... ¡Esta vez si que te voy a matar!-Dije mientras salía a correr detrás de él. Kakashi, al igual que anteriormente reía esta vez acompañado de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Eso será si me pillas chillona.-Decía mientras corría y reía.

-¡Es que como te pille no lo cuentas! -Añadí casi alcanzadole y corriendo aun por aquél pesado desierto que era la entrada a Suna.


	8. Los de la lluvia

Tardemos cuatro días contados en llegar a Konoha. Ya que Sasuke y Naruto no habían descansado al igual que Suigetsu, Kakashi y yo. Nos parábamos siempre y reíamos al lado de una hoguera que hacían entre los dos senseis. A los cuatro días lleguemos a Konoha y allí nos esperaban Shikamaru junto a Ino.

-¡Ya era hora frontona! -Dijo la rubia gritando.

Saludé encantada de volver a estar en casa. -¡Hola a ti también Ino!

-Vaya par de problemáticas... -Suspiro con desgana Shikamaru antes de que Ino le diera un pisotón.

-¿Qué me has llamado? -Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos mientras miraba a su chico.

-Na-Nada. -Contestó Shikamaru con miedo a que la rubia le diera. Hacían muy buena pareja y se conocían de siempre, pero sus caracteres no habían cambiado nada. Entremos en la aldea acompañados por ellos dos. Shikamaru iba con los chicos mas adelante y yo con Ino mas hacia detrás.

-Y que... ¿Algún chico guapo en la Arena? -Abrí la boca para contestar pero rápidamente me corto.- Y me refiero alguien aparte del Kazekage.

Me quedé pensativa y después me acorde de Sasori. El pelirrojo amigo de Kankuro. Me sonroje al recordar la escena del pasillo.- P-Pues había uno..

-¡Cuéntame! -Dijo entusiasmada la rubia. En ese tiempo en la aldea hubo muy pocos cotilleos, así que quería saber nuevos.

-¿Qué te cuente que? -Respondí sin saber.

-Pasó algo entre vosotros. Así que dímelo.

-Pues.. -Empece sin poder terminar.

-Que casi la besa en la puerta, y que quería invitarla a su habitación. -Concluyo el chico con dientes de tiburón.

-¡¿De verdad? -Dijo la rubia mas entusiasmada que antes.

-Yo, por lo menos, no me e acostado con nadie. -Le miré con cara de pocos amigos mientras él se giraba y me miraba con sus ojos lilas.

-¡Já! -Dijo con un tono muy sarcástico.- Te lo hubieras tirado ahí mismo chillona.

Enrojecí violentamente a las palabras de Suigetsu mientras el resto nos miraban. Mis compañeros, Naruto y Sasuke, parecían muy sorprendidos. A Kakashi se le veía tranquilo, seguramente sabría que Suigetsu diría alguna de sus estupideces. Ino se quedó con la boca abierta y Shikamaru miraba las nubes, sin prestar demasiada atención a nuestra pequeña pelea.

-¡Por lo menos no es la hermana del Kage! -Contesté enfadada.

-Claaaaaaaaaaaro. Es el amigo del hermano del Kage.

-¡Exacto!-Grite levantando las manos.- ¡El amigo del hermano! ¡No la hermana!

-¡O paráis ya los dos de discutir o os mando con Ibiki! -Gritó la Hokage de los nervios después de ver nuestro espectáculo. A su lado se encontraba el Raikage que saludo a Sasuke y a Naruto.- Sakura, Kakashi, Suigetsu. Este es el Raikage. -Dijo mas tranquila la Hokage pero aun con algunos nervios.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde esta Bee? -Preguntó Naruto.

-¡Come on Baby! -Dijo Bee poniéndose entre Ino y yo.- Mi nombre es Killer Bee, y soy el littel brother del Raikage, yeah... -Dijo mientras rapeaba y Ino y yo le mirábamos con cara de no enterarnos de nada.

Shikamaru y Naruto apartaron rápidamente a Bee de nuestro lado y lo pusieron al lado de su hermano.

-Un placer. -Contestó Kakashi-sensei.

-Lo mismo digo. -Dijo Suigetsu.- Pero con el permiso de los Kages y de los chicos menos de la chillona, me voy a mi casa. -Echo a andar con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Tonto... Estúpido... Ojala te pise un gigante...-Susurraba mientras apretaba los puños. Suigetsu me tenían de los nervios.

-Bueno, bueno. -Suspiro la Hokage.- Cogisteis al final al culpable ¿o no?

-Así es. Fue Suigetsu quien lo encontró. -Dijo Kakashi señalando a su compañero aun visible a nuestra vista.

-Eso claro antes de ti..-Rápidamente Kakashi me tapo la boca con la mano y yo empecé hacer gestos con las manos mientras él sonreía. Tsunade quedo extrañada al acto de mi sensei. Suspiro y nos dedico una sonrisa.-Mierda... -Pensé. Algo mal iba.

-¡Que demonios a pasado en la Arena! -Grito la Hokage. El Raikage que estaba a su lado se asusto. Nunca había visto mujer con peor carácter que ella. Bueno, si. A la Mizukage.

-Aparecieron cuatro hombres, uno tenia una mascara de la Lluvia, el resto eran de otras aldeas. Todos iban a por Sakura. -Contestó Kakashi.- Lluvia, Niebla, Roca y Cascada. Las cuatro personas eran del ANBU así que al igual que el que tenemos aquí serán ninjas renegados.

-Maldición... -La Hokage se mordió la uña como hacia siempre y nos miro de nuevo.- Sakura, ten mucho cuidado. Si son del ANBU serán expertos, y si son renegados algo malo habrán hecho.

Asentí y sonreí. -No se preocupe, podre cuidarme sola.

-La Nube hará lo que sea necesario para ayudar a Konoha. -Dijo el Raikage.

Ambos Kages se dieron las manos antes de que el Raikage partiera de nuevo a la Nube. Yo mientras mirabas a las chicas que habían despidiéndose de uno de los acompañantes del Kage. Era rubio de ojos oscuros, muy mono todo a de decirse. Él se despidió de ellas con la mano antes de partir. Mientras que se había pasado media mañana y todo, yo ya me encontraba en casa relajándome en un largo baño, estaba pensando en lo sucedido con Sasori. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de él. Pero por un momento pude sentir su respiración junto a la mía y si no llega a ser por Suigetsu... Ahora mismo no se donde estaría... O si hubiera acabado con él y Temari. Bueno, no hubo nada entre ellos, pero lo suficiente como para no volverse hablar.-Gracias Suigetsu...-Susurre.

-De nada. -Dijo detrás de la cortina de mi baño. Grite tan fuerte que casi me dejo la voz allí.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?

-Pues me aburría y vine a visitar.

-¡Pervertido! -Busqué la toalla sacando solo mi cabeza por la cortina mientras enrojecía violentamente. Él me tendió la toalla que yo cogí rápidamente.-Gracias. Y ahora sal del baño y espera en el salón.

Dicho y hecho. Suigetsu obedeció, sin decir nada salió al salón y espero a que yo saliera del baño ya vestida. Me senté a su lado aun algo sonrojada por lo ocurrido.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo e dicho. Vine a visitar. -Dijo mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá.

-¿Te traigo un café o algo? -Respondí al ver la actitud de chulo de playa que se le veía mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá.

-Hombre pues... -Empezó.

-Pues mejor te vas. -Terminé de decir.-Es un día libre para mí. Así que mejor vete a tu casa y haz lo mismo que haces aquí. Osea se. Nada. -Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y me eche a un lado. Suigetsu se había levantado y salía despacio. Ino se encontraba fuera. Entro de golpe mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

-¿Tu y Suigetsu...? Ya sabes... -Dijo con cara de pervertida mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Le tire un cojín a la cara.-¡Ni de broma!

-¿Entonces que hacía en tu casa? -Preguntó la rubia.

-Pues que se aburría y me visita entrando por las ventanas. -Suspire. Y le miré.- ¿Qué te trae por mi casa?

-Pues a que me cuentes la historia de tu y como se llamaba... -Chasqueaba los dedos mirando al techo mientras pensaba.

-¿Sasori? -Pregunté.

-¡Ese! -Me miró y sonrío.-Bueno, ¿que tal besa?

-No me beso... -Dije con desgana mientras subía los pies en el sillón donde estaba sentada.- Suigetsu puso su mano antes de besarme.

-Agua fiestas... -Susurro.- ¿Y que pasó con Temari?

-Ah, bueno aparte de que casi le mato y que se quedo de cuadros cuando Suigetsu le dijo 'Temari. Escuchame. Tu y yo nada, eso solo fue diversión. O quizás ni eso.'

Ino se echo a reír. Ninguna de las dos aguantábamos a Temari, así que fue divertido recordarlo. La rubia reía cada vez mas cuando le seguí contando la historia desde el principio. Así seguimos hasta que se hizo la noche. Había un par de latas de refresco en la mesa y patatas también. Poco después me quedé sola ya que Ino hoy pasaría la noche haciendo vete tu a saber que con el problemático de Shikamaru. Me tumbé en la cama y descansé como nunca había descansado. Era agradable tener el olor familiar de mis sabanas y pijama. Al día siguiente me desperté ya que alguien picaba a la puerta. Me levante con el pelo alborotado, suelo moverme mucho por la noche. Antes de abrir me restrege los ojos con ambas manos y abrí. Allí habían tres personas. Dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer era alta de pelo azulado y con una rosa en el. Uno de los chicos era pelirrojo con un ojo tapado por los pelos. El único ojo que se le veía era lila al igual que el otro chico, que a diferencia de él tenia el pelo naranja y muchos 'piercing' en la cara.

-Tu debes de ser Sakura. -Dijo la mujer sonriente.

-Así es. -Dijo una voz muy conocida y estresante para mi. -Esta es la chillona.

-¿Podemos pasar? -dijo el pelinarajna mientras me miraba. No parecía tener expresión ninguna. Asentí y abrí mas la puerta. La chica me ofreció su chaqueta al verme tan poco apropiada para el momento. Me la puse y sonreí.- Gracias. -Al pasar se sentarón todos en el salón, junto a Kakashi y Suigetsu.

-Estos son los amigos de Sasori de la Lluvia.-Dijo Kakashi.- Son Konan, Pain y Nagato.

-Yo soy Sakura como bien habéis dicho. -Me senté tapada por la chaqueta de Konan.- ¿Sobre que queréis hablar?

-Sobre lo sucedido con el antiguo miembro del ANBU. -Dijo Pain el peli-naranja.- ¿No sabéis por que la sigue?

-Como ya dije en su momento.. Nunca e ido a la Lluvia... Ni a ninguna del resto de villas tampoco.

-¿El resto? -Preguntó el chico con un ojo tapado al que Kakashi me había presentado como Nagato.

-Exacto. Hay mas aparte de la Lluvia. -Dijo Suigetsu mientras le miraba desde mi lado.

-Cascada, Lluvia, Niebla y Roca. -Comentó Kakashi.

-He oído que han echo una banda o una organización, algunos antiguos miembros de las villas... -Dijo Konan no muy segura de sus palabras.-Pero no estoy muy segura. Aun así buscaré información sobre ello. -Se levanto y antes de marcharse le di su chaqueta que me había prestado. Después salió de casa.

-Si es verdad lo que dice Konan... Deberíais tener cuidado... -Dijo Pain.- Sobre todo tu Sakura.

-Se cui... -No pude terminar la frase. Suigetsu me había tapado la boca con la mano.

-Sabes cuidarte sola. -Resopló Kakashi.- Solo queremos protegerte Sakura. No queremos que resultes herida.

-Y conociéndote, lo harás todo a lo bruto, y te pondrás en peligro.-Dicho esto me soltó y se levantaron los cuatro hombres.

-Si encuentran al otro ninja renegado de la Lluvia avisen lo antes posible. -Dijo Nagato antes de salir por la puerta seguido de Pain, dejándome con ambos senseis. La sala quedo muda, nadie habló, los tres estábamos pensativos.

-Bueno. Me voy. -Dijo Suigetsu poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza y rompiendo el silencio. Kakashi y yo le miremos.- E quedado y no debo llegar tarde.

-No asustes a la chica. -Sonreí irónica.

-Mas asustas tú. -Dijo y cerro de un portazo.

-Me tiene de los nervios... -Comenté y miré a Kakashi. Se había levantado y me miraba mientras se acercaba.

-Sakura... -Sonrío a medida que se acercaba. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por que se le veía tan bien a mi sensei en esas condiciones.- Deberías descansar. -Posó su mano en mi cabeza como hacía años atrás.

Sonreí y asenti. Antes de irme le di un beso en la mejilla a mi sensei y despues lo eche de mi casa. Me metí en la cama y dormí hasta que vino.

-¡Frontona abre! -Grito Ino desde fuera.

-I-Ino-chan estará durmiendo... -Dijo Hinata.

-¿No crees que es hora de levantarse Hinata? -Contestó la nueva Hyuga. Tenten. Se había echo oficial de que ella y Neji mantenían una relación.

Abrí la puerta desganada mientras ellas pasaban.-Estaba durmiendo...

-Eso ya lo sabemos... -Dijo Ino echándose en mi sofá. A diferencia de Hinata y Tenten, ella se tiraba en cualquier lado que veía cómodo.

-Veníamos a decirte -Empezó Hinata.

-Que tu Suigetsu. -Continuo Ino.

-No es mi Suigetsu. Metetelo en la cabeza Yamanaka. -Le miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno... -Dijo echándose hacia un lado dejándome sentarme al lado.

-Tiene algo con la novia de Sasuke. -Concluyó Tenten.

-¿Eh? -Estaba medio dormida, por eso no me enteraba de nada. -¿Qué quien tiene algo con Suigetsu?

-Hay la niña esta... -Ino me miro y gritó en mi oído.- ¡Karin!

-¡No estoy sorda! -Contesté. Y miré al resto.- Así que con ella es con la que había quedado... -Susurré.

-¿Había quedado con ella? -Pregunto Hinata.

-Me dijo que había quedado con una chica... Pero no me dijo quien.

-¡Chicas ya sabéis que tenemos que hacer! -Propuso Ino.

-Oh no... -Dijo Tenten.

-Ya empieza... -Dije desganada.

-I-¿Ino-chan? -Preguntó Hinata nerviosa por el carácter de la rubia.

-¡Hay que averiguar que traen esos dos! -Dijo mientras se ponía en pie en mi sofá destrozandomelo mas aun y con un puño levantado. Definitivamente, las tres restantes pensemos que se le acabada de ir la olla completamente.


	9. Eres ridícula

-Ino esto es una estupidez. -Dije firme mientras me apoyaba en un árbol y veía como mis otras tres amigas miraban detrás de un arbusto a la pareja de Suigetsu y Karin. Ino nos había dicho que nos pusiéramos trajes de camuflaje, bueno más bien nos obligó. Íbamos todas igual, algunas mas cubiertas que otras y con dos rayas verdes en cada moflete.

-Shhh. Calla Sakura. -Decía la Rubia.- No me entero...

-¿Qué no te enteras de que? -Dijo Shikamaru junto a Naruto y Neji mientras les miraba.

Las tres se giraron al verlos y rápidamente les tomaron del brazo para agacharles. Ino señalo a la pareja que había delante algo lejos de ellos.

-¿Suigetsu y Karin? -Decía Naruto.

-Si. -Dije sin muchas ganas.- Bueno yo me voy... -Suspiré y les miré.- Ni siquiera se que hago aquí.

-Pero si el es tu...-Empezó Ino cortada por la frase de Tenten.

-¡Chicos es Sasuke!

-¿Quéeee? -Me agache corriendo poniéndome al lado de la rubia que me miraba intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Pero tu no te ibas. -Decía en un tono divertido mientras volvía a poner la vista en ellos.

Solo se escuchaban murmullos. Hasta que me di cuenta de que se había dado cuenta.-Mierda... -Susurré y me fui a gachas. Todos me miraban como me iba. Era normal. Estaba a cuatro patas caminando sin que se me notara.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces? -Preguntó el nieto del tercer maestro Hokage.

-K-Konohamaru -Sonreí nerviosa.- Bueno es que e perdido una cosa y la estaba buscando. -Le miré y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya no estaba. Estaba hablando con Naruto. Seguí caminando a gatas hasta que me levanté y salí corriendo. ¿Por que me dejaba siempre embaucar por Ino? Además... No creo que esos dos tengan algo, ya que Karin y Sasuke se ven muy enamorados...

Caminaba por la calle principal de Konoha mientras me intentaba quitar el resto de maquillaje de mis mofletes pintados por Ino para como ella decía 'Una misión de espionaje'. Me senté en un banco del parque mientras veía las nubes, ya que miraba al cielo. Y... Shikamaru tenia razón. Las nubes no son problemáticas. Son apacibles y tranquilas. Poco después me di cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado.

-Eres una maruja.

Miré al que tenia al lado mientras este bebía de su botellita especial.- Y eso me lo dice... ¿Quien?

-Yo. -Sonrío muy alegre mientras me miraba.- Espiar o escuchar conversaciones ajenas esta mal chillona.

-Yo no espiaba ni mucho menos escuchaba tu conversación.

-Pues bien que estabas allí.

-Ino me embauco no se como...

Él rió a mi comentario y continuo.-Solo venia a decirte que la Hokage nos a dado la semana libre...

-Pues muy bien. -Contesté de mala gana mientras volvía a mirar al cielo. En comparación con Suigetsu.. El cielo era mas tranquilo y agradable.

-Y... Karin y yo solo somos amigos. -Dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía rumbo a donde quiera que fuese.- No te preocupes. No tienes por que estar celosa.

Bajé la vista rápida mientras que me ponía de un salto en el banco.- ¡Yo no estoy celosa!

-Claaaaaaaaaaro... Por eso mismo espías mis conversaciones ¿no?

-Te repito. -Dije y empecé a alzar la voz.- Yo. No. Espiaba. Solo. Me. Embaucaron.

-Claro, claro, claro. -Dijo mientras echaba a andar y caminaba.- Y cuidado no te vayas a caer del banco chillona.

-¡Idiota! -Grité ya harta de él y de todo. Bajé del banco y me volví a sentar mientras suspiraba. Cerré los ojos tranquila.

-Ten paciencia.

-La tendría pero ÉL la consume toda.

-Bueno... solo hace falta que os conozcáis mas.

Suspiré y me levante sentándome a un lado y echándome sobre el regazo de él.- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo Kakashi-sensei. Pero es a mi a la que le tiene manía.

Kakashi sonrió y me acarició la mejilla despacio, tenia las manos frías.- Tu solo ten paciencia. Ya verás como al final acabáis los dos bien.

-A ti te a comido el coco Ino, ¿verdad? -Kakashi sonrío no muy tranquilo y era verdad, había estado hablando con ella minutos antes así que seguramente le abría soltado el royo que ella se imagina que pasará entre mi y Suigetsu.

-No es eso... Es como Naruto y Sasuke.

-Geeeeeeeeeeenial. Ahora me comparas con esos dos. Que bien maestro Kakashi. Así me animas mucho. -Dije con un tono bastante irónico mientras Kakashi reía.

-Tu solo piensa en como se llevaban al principio... Cuando erais simples gennins.

Empecé recordar todos los momentos. Es verdad, Sasuke y Naruto se llevaban muy mal al principio... Y ahora eran inseparables... Seguían discutiendo como hacen todos los amigos pero nunca, o por lo menos no como antes, a intentar matarse... Suspire desganada y volví a cerrar los ojos. Kakashi había sacado su libro de Icha Icha y lo estaba leyendo por... No se cuanta vez. Yo mientras pensaba en todo y en nada. Hasta que conseguí quedarme dormida.

-Sakura. -Decía Suigetsu en mi sueño mientras cargaba con su gran espada. Yo temblaba, no se por que y le veía mas extraño de lo normal.. Empecé a notar húmedas mis mejillas, ¿a caso estaba llorando? Suigetsu seguía acercándose a mi con su espada cargada al hombro me desperté justo cuando vi que hacía un movimiento contra mi. Me desperté gritando y sudorosa. Que demonios estaba soñando... Me coloqué una mano en la cabeza mientras que me daba cuenta que ya no estaba en el parque.. Si no en mi casa. Salí de mi habitación camino a la cocina cuando alguien me habló.

-Sakura.

Grité hasta quedarme sin voz. ¿Por que tenían esa manía de asustarme siempre por la espalda.-¡Naruto¡Baaaaaaaaakka! -Le cogí del cuello de la camiseta mientras empecé a zarandearle de un lado para otro.

-Sa-Sakura-chaan... -Decía el medio mareado por mis movimientos. Le solté de golpe dejándolo caer en el suelo. Suspiré y me senté en el sofá.

-L-Lo siento.. Es que te oí gritar... -¿De verdad había gritado? Solo por un sueño había preocupado a Naruto... Pero... ¿Por que Suigetsu contra mi? Me llevo mal con él... Pero tampoco es matarme con su espada.

-Solo fue una pesadilla Naruto. -Sonreí tranquila mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Y que soñabas Sakura-chan? -Preguntó mirándome mientras subía uno de sus pies a mi sofá.

-Pues.. -Le miré y después mire mis manos, aun temblaban un poco.- La verdad es que no lo sé... Estaba en una cueva.. O eso me pareció... Y estaba Suigetsu... Me desperté cuando me ataco con su espada.

-¡¿Suigetsu te atacó?

-Naruto es solo una pesadilla...

-¿Eh? E-Etto... -Se volvió a sentar por que se había puesto en pie tras decirle lo de Suigetsu.

-No tienes remedio ee... -Dije riendo mientras él se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía.

-Bueno, ya que se que estas bien.. Me iré.

-El Ichiraku cierra en nada, ¿no?

-Siiiii -Decía alegre el rubio.- Así que ya nos veremos. ¡Dattebayo! -Salió corriendo sin poder despedirme de él. Por lo visto y por lo que decía Tsunade... Era igual que Kushina. Su madre. Que daba cualquier cosa por un bol de ramen. Cerré la puerta y me puse contra ella suspirando y recordando el sueño. Lo veía todo muy oscuro con algo de luz... Pero no era luz del sol.. si no como de fuego... Donde estaría aquél lugar... Bueno, es mejor no darle importancia. Solo a sido un sueño. Fui al baño a llenar la bañera y de paso mirar si aun tenia marcas en los mofletes de la pintura de camuflaje de Ino. Y efectivamente. Ino pintaba tan bien las lineas que aun tenia algo de ellas en mi rostro. Después de darme algo y dejarme las mejillas rojas, fui desvistiéndome. Pero eso si. La ventana la había cerrado. No quiero que Suigetsu se meta en mi baño nuevamente. Me metí en la bañera y me sumergí. Lo suficiente como para poder mojarme todo el pelo. Salía respirar ya que me quedé un tiempo más. Cerré los ojos de nuevo. Sabía que no tenia que dormirme... Pero quería relajarme... Seguí pensando en todo, y intenté recordar como estaba en aquél lujar enfrente de Suigetsu. Pero solo recuerdo esa parte. Supongo que mi mente cada vez esta peor gracias a todas la veces que Ino, se a metido dentro de mi cabeza. Terminé de ducharme al cabo de unos diez minutos... Me vestí y fui a la cocina... Seguía sin haber nada de comer, aunque tampoco tengo mucha hambre. Así que decidí acostarme directamente, con la esperanza de no volver a soñar más con aquella horrible pesadilla.


	10. ¿Te acuerdas?

Después de dos días de completa tranquilidad gracias a las pequeñas vacaciones de una semana, que acababan de empezar, fui con los chicos al restaurante de carne donde antiguamente se reunía el equipo de Asuma. La razón, sencilla, Shikamaru había ido a hablar con Inoichi Yamanaka sobre su hija Ino. Él no quería esconderse más y demostrarle a Ino a todas horas cuanto la quería. Por lo que me dijo Ino, su padre intentó leer la mente a Shikamaru mas de una vez. Pero no era muy buena idea, mas que nada por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en casa de Shikamaru.

-¡Enhorabuena! ¡Dattebayo! -Dijo Naruto alegre mientras comía la carne. Tenía que ser rápido si quería comer, ya que Chouji tenía mas practica a la hora de coger la carne. Allí estábamos todos. Neji y Tenten, Sasuke y Karin, Naruto y Hinata. Que por lo visto empezaron a salir poco después de llegar de la Arena, A Neji no le hacía mucha gracia ya que ninguno se lleva bien con el otro. Kiba y Akamaru también estaban y Lee. Que hacía una especie de reto entre él, Naruto y Chouji de haber quien comía mas. Luego el equipo de asuma y yo. Poco después llego la gran pareja de Konoha con su preciosa hija en brazos.

-Parece que el problemático al fin se a afrontado al padre. -Decía Asuma mientras nos miraba y sonreía. Seguía como siempre, solo un pequeño cambio. Ya no fumaba, Kurenai le hizo prometer que cuando naciera la niña lo dejara y así lo hizo, ahora llevaba un palillo, como lo llevaba cuando era joven.

-¡Asuma-sensei! -Gritaron sus tres alumnos de emoción y sorpresa. Ino se tiro encima de su sensei dándole un gran abrazo. Shikamaru y Chouji por otra parte se acercaban mas tranquilos. Chouji seguía con su bol de arroz en mano con trozos de carne por encima.

-Veo que la voluntad del fuego sigue estando por aquí. -Dijo Kakashi venía caminando tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ahora esa voluntad la tiene mi hija. -Sonrió este y miro a su pequeña hija. Se parecía mucho a Kurenai. Y nada a Asuma. Supongo que seria bueno que no se pareciera al padre. Kurenai era mucho mas guapa.- Y... ¿Cómo va Anko?

Kakashi se ruborizó muchísimo y después se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía.- Esta de misión... Llegará mañana mismo.

-Tendrás muchas ganas... ¿Ya le has comprado el anillo o no?- Dijo Kurenai mientras dejaba a la niña con Ino y se agarraba del brazo de su esposo.

-Pues si, ya lo tengo.

-¡¿Qué quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- Grité.- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡¿Te vas a casar y no nos lo dices?

-Bu-Bueno Sa-Sakura... Tampoco es para tanto... -Dijo este mientras me miraba.

-Doble celebración ¡Dattebayo! -Gritó Naruto aun mas contento que antes, si eso podía ser posible.

-Así que el ninja copia de Konoha se casa. Nunca me lo esperé de ti Kakashi. -Dijo Suigetsu mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y le miraba. Después se acerco a Ino para ver al niña mientras le ponía caras raras y esta reía.

-Bueno, todos maduramos alguna vez. -Dijo Kakashi mirándole.

-Yo soy muy maduro. -Dijo.

-Tu mas bien estas podrio.- Dije.- Para estar maduro tienes que ser firme, y no acostarte con nadie.

-Y eso me lo dice... ¿Quien?

-Yo. Y si no te gusta te aguantas. -Me levanté.- Con vuestro permiso y sin el del tiburón. Me marcho. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Sakura-chan, ¿te acompaño? -Se ofreció Naruto.

-No gracias -Sonreí y marché del restaurante. Hacía una brisa fresca fuera del restaurante. Empecé a andar por las calles de Konoha, no había nadie... Era extraño pero seguí y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa, aparecieron los cuatro ANBU's que vimos en la arena. Solo pude ver al que tenía en frente, ya que cuando me quise dar cuenta me habían golpeado. Caí desmayada al suelo y me amordazaron y ataron. Me llevaron a un lugar, pero seguía desmayada. Supongo que me habrían inyectado algo para que siguiera dormida tanto tiempo.

-Sakura.- Picaba el dientes de tiburón en la puerta de mi casa. Habían pasado ya mas de dos horas desde que me fui.- Venga, no tienes que ponerte celosa. Los celos no son buenos.- Miraba la puerta apoyado en la barandilla que había en frente.- Sakura contestame al menos... ¿Sakura? -Suigetsu pegó su oído a la puerta. No se escuchaba nada, esperó unos segundos pero seguía sin oírse nada. Miró por la ventana de al lado, la que habían roto Sasuke y Naruto el día que Kakashi le presento como su sustituto. No había nada, la casa estaba oscura, como si no hubiera nadie.- ¡Sakura! ¡Voy a entrar! -Dijo este gritando, quizás pensó que estaría escuchando música. Nada mas decir eso entro quebrando la puerta con su espada. Miró todo. La entrada, la cocina, el baño, la habitación. No estaba.- Quizás... Oh no. -Salió corriendo de mi casa. Se recorrió toda la villa, preguntando, mirando en cada rincón, nada. Poco después de una hora entera buscándome, se fue al campo de entrenamiento. Allí estaban todos. Desde el equipo de Gay, hasta el de Asuma y Kurenai, incluso el de Kakashi.

-Kakashi. -Dijo este llegando entre jadeos parándose a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Suigetsu? -Dijo Kakashi sin entender.

-Tenemos un GRAN, GRAN, GRAN problema.

-¿Va a caer un meteorito en Konoha? -Dijo Naruto, que recibió un golpe por parte de Sasuke.- Teme eso me a dolido...

-Peor. Se han llevado a Sakura.

Hubo un gran silencio. Nadie quiso hablar, todos sabían que iban a por mi, bueno, menos Kurenai y Asuma que acababan de venir de unas pequeñas vacaciones. Poco después habló Kakashi.

-Suigetsu si es una broma no tiene gracia.

-Acabo de venir de intentar encontrarla por la villa. Nadie la a visto. Ni tampoco esta en su casa. -Dijo este serio ante la mirada de Kakashi.

-Esta bien. Kiba, tu y Akamaru intentad encontrar el olor de Sakura. El resto, id a avisar a la Hokage. Suigetsu, Naruto, Sasuke. Vosotros venís conmigo.

-Dejame ir a mi también. -Dijo Neji.- Mi Byakugan les servirá de ayuda.

Kakashi asintió y cada uno puso rumbo a un lugar diferente. Ino y Shikamaru se quedaron con Asuma y Kurenai explicándoles lo sucedido mientras que el resto iba a la Hokage.

-¡Maestra Hokage! -Dijo Tenten acompañado por Lee y Hinata. Tsunade-sama apartó la vista de los documentos y les miró.

-Chicos no tengo tiempo para...

-Han cogido a Sakura. -Dijo Tenten sin andarse por las ramas. Seguramente a Hinata le costaría mucho, ya que Tsunade tenia una cara de espanto y Lee se pondría a decir cosas como Gay-sensei. Tsunade les miró muy seria.

-¿Quien va en su busca?

-Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke Naruto y Suigetsu. -Informó Lee.- Kiba esta intentando encontrar su rastro de olor.

-Ni rastro. -Dijo este desde la ventana de la Hokage mientras le miraba.

-Habrá que confiar que el grupo la encuentre... -Dijo esta suspirando mientras les miraba.- Lo único que podéis hacer vosotros ahora es tener paciencia y ser positivos.

Todos suspiraron y bajaron la cabeza mientras intentaban pensar en que estaría bien. Poco después llegaron Chouji y Shino al despacho, seguidos por la pareja de casados y su hija y sus dos alumnos ahora novios.

Neji se paró en seco en una rama seguido por el resto. Todos le miraron, Kakashi ya estaba desesperado como Naruto o Sasuke.

-Está ahí delante. -Aseguro Neji mientras miraba a través del Byakugan.

-Gracias Neji. Ahora vuelve a la villa.-Dijo Kakashi bastante serio.- Esto ya no es cosa tuya, solo del equipo siete.

Neji asintió mientras que él se volvía a la villa ellos iban a la cueva que había. Se pararon justo en frente para decir el plan. Cuando decidieron entrar no se veía nada. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío y había alguna que otra estalagmita y estalactita. Naruto y Sasuke iban en medio mientras que Kakashi iba delante y Suigetsu. Luego llegaron a una división de caminos. Kakashi y Suigetsu tiraron por uno y Naruto y Sasuke por otro. Lo mas normal sería que cada jounin fuera con un chunnin, pero decidieron ir ambos juntos. Cuando llegaron Naruto y Sasuke solo vieron un muro levantado.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -Dijo el rubio mientras miraba a su compañero.

-Si queréis pasar... Antes tendréis que derrotarme a mi. -Dijo una mujer detrás de ellos, de pelo rojizo, con buen cuerpo y moviendo demasiado las caderas.

-Eso será pan comido. -Dijo el Uchiha mientras activaba su Sharingan.

-Veo que eres Uchiha... Debes de ser el hermano pequeño de Itachi...

-¡¿Y tu que sabes de mi hermano?-Dijo cabreado.- No le conoces, no sabes nada de él.

-Le conozco... Yo misma le maté... -Dijo dibujando una sonrisa divertida y pícara en su rostro.

-Teme... Hay que ganar a esta tiparraca.

-Dobe. Esto es asunto mío. -Dijo antes de volverse y clavar el chidori en el muro que poco después se derrumbo.- Tu ves a salvar a Sakura.

-De acuerdo. Suerte Teme. -Dijo antes de salir corriendo por el paso desbloqueado ya gracias al chidori de Sasuke. Por otro lado estaba Kakashi y Suigetsu. Habían llegado a los calabozos.

-Tiene que estar por aquí... -Dijo Suigetsu mientras miraba por el bando derecho de las celdas.

-Si... -Dijo Kakashi mirando por el opuesto.- Tiene que...¡Suigetsu aquí!

Este fue corriendo y allí estaba yo. Tirada en el suelo recubierta de polvo y con alguna que otra marca en los brazos. Seguía desmayada o dormida, no lo se bien. Suigetsu desenvaino su espada de la espalda y corto el hierro de la puerta.

-¡Sakura! -Se arrodilló a mi lado mientras me cogía y me daba golpecitos en la cara.-Vamos chillona...

Apreté los ojos y después los abrí. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y les miré. Estaba Kakashi y Suigetsu, los dos a mi lado mirándome con preocupación.-D-Donde demonios...

-Te atraparon, quizás si te tenía que haber acompañado Naruto.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Ahora hay que...-Antes de terminar la frase el maestro Kakashi, fue tragado por la tierra.

-¡Vamos Sakura! -Suigetsu me cogió del brazo y hecho a correr. Mas hacia delante. Donde antes había dos caminos, ahora había un tercero. De él apareció Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan! -Dijo corriendo hacia nosotros y después dándome un gran abrazo.

-Naruto. ¿Y Sasuke?-Dijo Suigetsu antes de que el Uchiha apareciera. Iba con la ropa algo rasgada y con sangre en las manos, pero no era la suya.

-Estoy aquí. -Dijo y nos miró.- ¿Y Kakashi?

-Esta bien. Escuchadme los tres. Vais a salir de aquí y os vais a ir a Konoha.-Dijo Suigetsu volviendo a coger su espada.- Yo iré a por Kakashi.

Ambos chicos asintieron. Y me arrastraron fuera de la cueva una vez fuera marcharon sin mi. Con lo que iban ellos era un Kagebushin que había hecho segundos antes ya que me imaginaba que diría algo así.

-Tu nunca me vas a hacer caso ¿no? -Dijo Suigetsu mientras corría por la estrecha callejuela rodeada de piedras afiladas.

-Pues no. -Decía yo mientras corría siguiéndole.-¿Sabes quienes son verdad?

-Al principio tenía dudas. Ahora estoy seguro.

-Pues dime quienes son.

-Pronto lo sabrás... -Decía mientras cogía una callejuela a la izquierda, que un poco mas y me la salto. Seguimos corriendo unos diez minutos hasta que llegamos.

-No puede ser...

-¿Qué pasa chillona?

-Yo he estado aquí...-Dije mirando cada rincón de esa cueva. Había lava por debajo y unos caminos de rocas, un techo muy elevado. Y hacía mucha calor.

-¿Cómo que has estado aquí? -Dijo Suigetsu atónito.

-En un sueño...

-No seas ridícula...-Dijo él buscando con la mirada a Kakashi. Ni rastro.

-No soy...

-Vaya, vaya... Al fin has venido Suigetsu...-Dijo un hombre con una capa y una capucha. No se le veía el rostro.-¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado?

-Lo suficiente. -Dijo Suigtesu mientras se ponía en frente mía y susurraba.- Si esto se pone feo... Quiero que salgas corriendo.

-No lo voy a hacer... Kakashi me a enseñado a no abandonar a mis amigos.

Él se me quedó mirando mientras yo sonreía. El hombre nos miraba y se fue acercando a paso lento mientras ambos le mirábamos. Yo me puse a su lado apretándome bien los guantes a las manos.

-¿Sabes por que íbamos tras ella?- Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba.

-Sorprendeme. -Dijo irónico Suigetsu.

-Por que es tu punto débil. Y así podíamos hacer que vinieras a nosotros. Y sobre vuestro amigo... El de la máscara... Hace rato que lo soltamos.

Ambos le seguíamos mirando. Suigetsu apretaba cada vez más el mango de su espada mientras que yo le miraba de reojo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Quien era ese tipo?

-¿Te has quedado sin palabras hermanito? -Dijo el hombre encapuchado mientras se desacia de la capa y la capucha. Suigetsu sonrió de medio lado mientras que yo le miraba. Se parecían muchísimo, solo que su hermano no tenia esos piños de tiburón como él.

-No, solo estaba buscando el mejor sitio para matarte. -sonrío y acto seguido empezó a correr hacía su hermano con espada en mano. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era tarde, ya había llegado a él. Suigetsu cayó al suelo dejando un sonido mudo. No le había ni siquiera tocado...

-¡Suigetsu! -Dije mientras empezaba a correr hacía él.- ¡Suigetsu hablame!

-No te ará caso.-Dijo su hermano. Yo me pare en seco y empecé a mirarle con rabia. No me caía bien Suigetsu, pero tampoco quería verle morir.- Ahora, es una de mis marionetas.

Caí de rodillas al suelo.-No puede ser... ¡Suigetsu jamás se dejaría manipular por alguien como tú!

El chico se acerco veloz a mi mientras sonreía y me cogía del mentón subiendo mi cabeza mientras alguna que otra lágrima se me caía por la mejilla. Él sonreía alegre.

-¿Quieres ver como esta bajo mi control?... Pues miralo... -Me dio una bofetada dejándome tirada en el suelo mientras se acercaba a Suigetsu y repetía unas palabras en otro idioma.

Suigetsu se levanto con espada en mano sus ojos se hacían oscuros a mi vista. Me incorpore mientras le miraba.

-Sakura.- Se acerco mientras yo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras lloraba. Él por otro lado se acercaba cada vez mas rápido y arrastrando la espada por el suelo, esta hacia un camino de tierra pequeño dejando su marca. Cada vez se acercaba más a mi, más rápido, con la mirada mas oscura. De golpe todo lo vi claro. Era como en mi sueño. ¿Iba a morir en manos de Suigetsu? Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya lo tenía encima, asentó el golpe con la espada. Grité mientras seguía llorando, él sonrío.-Jamás... Seré controlado por alguien como tú.-Dijo mientras profundizaba la espada en el pecho de su hermano. Este sin darme cuenta se había puesto justo detrás de mi. El hermano de él escupía sangre por la boca mientras caía al suelo de rodillas después de que Suigetsu hubiera quitado su espada de el pecho de él. Luego se agachó a mi lado y sonrío.

-Ahora nos iremos de aquí... Ya todo termino Sakura... -Me levantó la cabeza y me secó las lágrimas con los pulgares. Me tiré encima de él abrazándole mientras lloraba mas fuerte.

-Suigetsu.- Repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba en su pecho sobre él ya que ambos habíamos acabado en el suelo.- Y-Yo... Pe-Pensé...

-¿Pensaste que te iba a matar?- Él sonreía mientras me miraba y me secaba las lágrimas.- Jamás te mataría Sakura. Tenlo presente. Puedo odiarte. Pero nunca te mataría chillona.

Seguí llorando sobre él hasta que se me acabaron las lágrimas. Ambos nos levantemos, miré su espada, estaba cubierta de sangre justo al lado del cuerpo de su hermano, Suigetsu la cogió y la miró. Después se la volvió a cargar a la espalda y salió de aquella cueva conmigo al lado. Al salir a fuera estaban todos. La Hokage, Los grupos con sus respectivos senseis, incluso Anko ya había llegado de la misión y se encontraba al lado de su futuro marido. Todos gritaron y sonrieron al vernos, estábamos perfectamente. Las chicas me abrazaron mientras que Suigetsu se ponía en frente de la Hokage y ella decía.

-Suigetsu. Te nombro sensei de Sakura. Ahora ella esta bajo tu responsabilización

-¡Si hombre! -Dije malhumorada.- ¡Yo quiero seguir con Kakashi no con él!

Él sonrío y me miró.- Tranquila. Yo me marcho de Konoha, con el consentimiento de la Hokage.- Antes de que se quitara el protector le abrace mientras susurraba.

-No...No te vayas...-Él rió. No sera verdad que lo hizo adrede. -¡! ¡Te voy a matar aquí y ahora!

Ambos salimos disparados mas a dentro del bosque de las afueras de la aldea. El resto fue ya camino a la Hoja mientras yo perseguía a Suigetsu. Poco después se paro en un pequeño estanque y desenvaino su espada de la espalda poniéndola en el estanque y limpiándola. Después llegué yo y miraba el agua desde una roca donde me había parado.- ¿Cómo supiste que me habían cogido?

-Después de dos horas. Y de pensar que ya estarías en casa. Fui a verte. No abriste, así que tire la puerta abajo...

-Suig..

-Espera. Deja que termine y después me hechas la bronca, ¿quieres?- Suspiro y siguió limpiando la espada.- Entré y no había luces y no te encontraba. Me pasé un buen rato buscándote por la villa pero ni rastro. Así que lo único que me quedaba era que te había cogido.

-Debes de estar cansado... -Dije mientras me ponía a su lado.- Pero, sigo sin entender que tengo yo que ver entre tu y tu hermano.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo en la cueva?

Poco después lo recordé. Recordé al hermano de Suigetsu diciendo 'Por que es tu punto débil.'- Por que es tu punto débil.-Repetí mientras lo recordaba.- Pero aun así sigo sin entenderlo.

Suigetsu sonrío de medio lado.- Y allí en la Arena, cuando te dije que había dejado pasar a Temari para olvidarme de una chica. Pues en realidad.- Dejó la espada y se puso en pie frente a mi.- Pues en realidad era para olvidarme de ti.

-Suigetsu, no te sigo. Haber...-Me giré y me puse a mover las manos de un lado a otro.- ¡Nada de esto me cuadra!

Él sonrío y me cogió de la cintura dándome la vuelta y que quedara frente a el mirándole a esos ojos lilas que en ese momento me enamoraron, me ruboricé bastante y mas cuando suavemente posó sus labios en los míos. Primero fue un beso suave al cual yo correspondí cerrando los ojos y siguiéndole aquel beso, después se hizo mas salvaje y mas loco. Suigetsu poso su lengua sobre mi labio para pedir permiso para entrar en mi boca cual yo abrí despacio mientras me ruborizaba mas y mas al notar su lengua recorrer cada rincón. Después de este largo beso ambos nos separemos y nos miremos.

-¿Te cuadra ya o te lo tengo que volver a repetir? -Dijo enseñando sus dientes de tiburón.

-Pues repitemelo que no me e enterado... -Sonreí y cerré los ojos esperando su beso. Él me soltó de las caderas y se puso a andar.

-Vamos Chillona, en nada anochecerá y no quiero que te metas en mas líos.

-¡!- Corrí detrás de el mientras el corría mas y mas saltando alguna que otra vez por algún árbol seguido de cerca por mi. Después de varios minutos corriendo lleguemos a Konoha donde casi nos cierran la puerta. Ya había anochecido. Suigetsu entro primero y le dijo a Genma que cerrara la puerta.

-¡Geeeeeeenmaa!-Grité.-¡Que me dejas fuera! -Entre corriendo y cuando llegué pare respirando y jadeando de tanto correr.

-Suigetsu me dijo...

-¡Hoy yo lo mato! -Salí corriendo buscando a Suigetsu por cada parte hasta que lo encontré. En frente de la puerta de mi apartamento.- ¡Tú! ¡Cuan...!

Me volvió a besar mas dulcemente que antes mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y hacía que entrara en el apartamento cerrando la puerta que ya la habían repuesto. Pasaron los años. Y todo seguía normal. Bueno, ahora Naruto ya era Hokage. Shikamaru y Ino seguían como siempre. Kakashi y Anko habían tenido un niño precioso. Asuma y Kurenai cuidaban de su hija Hikari. Tenten y Neji ya habían hecho oficial, oficial su relación al igual que el Hokage y Hinata. Yo por otro lado, sigo con el tiburón teniendo nuestras pequeñas peleas como siempre. Karin y Sasuke se fueron de la villa por un tiempo para estar mas tiempo juntos.

THE END.


End file.
